A Moment's Silence
by alleycat1312
Summary: Set after Metroid Prime.Samus is revisited by her memories during her time between Tallon IV and Aether. Story of her past, my version, and an orginial character created. NOW COMPLETE WITH DELETED SCENES!
1. Fatigue

_This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me here. I am a horrible speller. I use spellcheck, but if there is incorrect spelling... uh, blame me I guess. To anyone reading this as of June 2007, know that I still keep tabs on this story, and, although my writing style has changed, I would still appreciate any and all advice._

_Note: I have completed both Metroid prime and Echos, sweet games, but haven't played the other metroid games. This game is set immediately after Metroid Prime._

_Story note: Creto is cr-E-t-O_

Chapter 1:Fatigue

The Hunter was tired. Brimming with exhaustion and straining to stay focused, Samus headed to the cockpit. The emotional strain of her battle taking its toll, she set a stationary course to leave her ship orbiting Tallon IV. The ship's internal computer, Creto, sensed her state and was shocked. It was a rare thing for its mistress to be so disturbed. Observing Samus's vital signs the computer saw Samus slip in and out of consenceness. Samus staggered and fell onto the control panel. Her suit clanged loudly and absorbed the shock.

"Samus, are you okay?" Creto asked, its mechanical voice sounding concerned. In reply Samus lifted herself into the cockpit chair and removed her helmet.

"No, I'm not," she said. " I need to… to…" then the Hunter fainted. Realizing the seriousness of the situation Creto took action. It had not been programmed to care or love, but had come to both care and love for the lady. Just as the computer's Chozo makers had.

Utilizing one of the numerous abilities of the huntership, Creto sent commands to its inferiors. The tiles flooring the ship slid back into the walls, revealing a system of thin channels that stemmed from the chair to different places in the ship. It looked very much like a labyrinth. The paths crossed each other, each glowing a different pulsing color. Quickly, the cockpit chair rose onto a short, vertical pole rising out of a path that glowed the same orange as Samus's suit. The chair moved along the path, slowly, so that Samus wouldn't fall out.

As the chair moved towards the back of the ship, Creto worked on hacking into the bio-suit. The suit was a challenge. Creto felt something no normal computer could feel, worry. Worry for Samus and her fleeting life. Her blood pressure was falling and her heart was close to stopping.

The chair came to a stop outside of a chamber. The chamber was glass and full of a light blue fluid. The entrance to the chamber opened with a hiss and revealed a second door, the actual door.

Creto had succeeded. It had hacked its way into the suit. That in itself was a feat few, if any others, could do. The Chozo suit's system was complex and heavily guarded with internal defenses. But Creto was just as advanced. The internal computer now had complete control over the suit.

Creto ordered the suit to stand and enter the chamber. An oxygen mask fell, and the suit put it onto Samus's face. The first set of doors closed behind it and the second opened. The suit stepped into the chamber and was instantly engulfed in the fluid. Several small ports in the suit opened as needles inserted themselves. The needles were attached to tubes that pumped medicine and liquids into the suit, which in turn pumped them into Samus's body.

As the process of healing began, Creto relaxed slightly. The ship's recharge chamber had never been used before; there had never been a need. Normally Samus was still conscience, and only needed some sleep to energize herself. The computer, though, was confident in the ship it controlled. It would have its mistress back to her normal self in roughly seventy two hours. Until then ,Creto would leave the ship in its stationary orbit around Tallon IV.

Reading the statistics of Samus's health, Creto wondered what could have brought this upon Samus. The numbers said that Samus had collapsed due to extreme physical and emotional trauma. _Well, anyone with eyes or visionary sensors could see that! _thought Creto. Thinking that Samus's suit files may shed more light on the mystery, Creto used its link between the suit to download the files to itself. As Creto read the files, it began to comprehend the horrors that had met its mistress on Tallon IV.


	2. Nightmares

Note: Chonena is Ch-O-n-E-na

Chapter 2: Nightmares

The Hunter had been in the recharge chamber exactly 38 hours, 17 minutes, and 47 seconds. Her condition had stabilized and her body was being rehydrated. Creto had been monitoring its mistress after reading about half of the files downloaded form the bio-suit. Creto was pleased to see to see the good progress.

In the cockpit a hologram formed on top of the control panel. The hologram was of a Sheegoth, roughly twp feet tall. _Ah, so that's how they move, _thought the internal computer. Creto was a computer yes, but it had developed a very curious personality. It was using another one of the huntership's abilities to further study this "interesting" specimen.

If Creto had been a human it would have smiled. It would have laughed as it recalled the time it had tried to study another "interesting" creature. The metroid had been shot dead-on by a plasma beam, burning up half the control panel. Creto had been thoroughly yelled at for that.

Creto disengaged the hologram and turned its focus back to Samus. She was suspended in the light blue liquid, floating harmlessly. The Chozo suit glowed dimly in the chamber. Samus's face could be seen, and it was expressionless. Her blonde hair was ponytailed and swayed along with her body.

Looking again at the stats, Creto noticed an increase in brain waves. The type indicated that Samus was dreaming. _I wonder what it's like to dream…_thought the computer.

It was raining on the Tallon Overworld. Samus was nearing into the Artifact Site. Walking down the slanted entrance, she entered the circular site. Peering upwards, she saw the numerous Chozo statues. They towered over her and were pulsing a bluish green. Awe rose in her as she stared at the marvelous structure, rain falling on her visor and blurring her vision. Lowering her head, she turned and made her way to the center. She noticed that the artifact totems were still standing, no strange light leading into the Impact Crater. _That's not right, what's going on._

Switching to her Scan Visor Samus quickly scanned the area, nothing. Combat Visor back on, she crouched down low and was still, listening…

She rolled just as the blast hit where she had been. Twisting, running, and shooting at the same time, she saw her enemy. Meta Ridley's armor was lit up by her Power Beam blasts. He roared and took flight, circling out of sight. _What's going on? I already killed that thing! Why am I here? t_hought Samus. There was thunder in the distance as Ridley dived onto the site, flattening all of the totems. Some of the crushed pieces bounced off of Samus's suit. She stood, defiant as Ridley roared at her. The eyes fixing in on her, Samus switched to the Plamsa Beam, charging the beam she ran towards the dragon. Dodging his claws Samus let loose the beam. It struck Ridley's chest and bounced harmlessly off. He laughed at her efforts.

Samus jumped out of the way of the gaping jaws and landed on the outskirts of the site. Swinging around to face her, Ridley once again roared, this time shooting out flames. They weren't long enough to reach Samus, who shoot a round of missiles into the flame. They scored on Ridley's head, and he cried in pain. _Good, die! Die and then I'll finish off the rest of the pirates. _Then the advantage she held switched.

Samus saw the claw rise and saw it approach. She jumped out of reach, or so she thought. Her suit didn't move, even after she voiced verbal commands. The talon struck her hard in the torso. She was flung over the edge and into the void as her jets refused to respond. Her mind screaming, Samus tried her grapple beam. It fell short, and she continued to fall…

As she fell, the world around her changed. It was black; it was burning. Samus hit the ground, and her body sprawled over the debris. Quickly standing up, the bounty hunter took in her surroundings. She was on K-2L.

There was a scream in the distance, the sound of beam weapons being fired, and Samus started running. She was outside in the wreckage of the research buildings. She ran faster, aided by her suit, when she heard another scream. Rounding a corner, she saw a Space Pirate standing over a young child. The pirate was just about to kill the young one when a Charged Plasma beam hit him. The pirate was incinerated, the ash falling on the child.

Samus walked over and stood over the child. Looking down was the cold stare of a blank visor. The child shrank back, even more frightened. Samus was unsure of what to do. She had never encountered this before. Still uneasy, Samus knelt by the child and wrapped her arms protectively around her. There was more screams in the distance, more beams shots.

Looking at her, Samus figured the girl was just five or so years old. She had proud facial features, and straight blonde hair… _Jeeze, I'm holding myself, S_amus realized.The younger Samus wrapped her arms around the older and clung to her, her tears falling on the shiny suit. Then, everything disappeared, except Samus and her younger self. They were in the dark, the Chozo suit illuminating the area enough for them to see one another.

Samus the younger stood and looked at Samus the older. She had stopped crying, and the ash had been cleaned off her face.

"Samus, why did you save me?" the child asked innocently. The visor stared blankly at her, hiding the emotion behind it.

"Samus, speak to me," ordered the child.

Samus stood and removed her helmet. Then she looked at the girl and said, "you were going to be killed by that Space Pirate. That's why I saved you."

"Why do you hide Samus?" questioned the girl.

"Hide? What do you mean?"

"You hide your emotions behind a visor. Why are you afraid?" the child replied. Samus realized that this child was more then just her younger self, there was no point in lying.

"I..." Samus struggled for words, "I guess I don't really know. It's just a habit."

"How could such a rude habit form in you Samus?" asked the child, in a prying matter.

"Maybe because no one cares how I feel. I'm a bounty hunter. I kill for money. Why would anyone care how I feel?"countered Samus.

"People may not care Samus, but that doesn't mean you should forget how to laugh or love. There is more to the life we gave you then killing," said the child. But the child was no longer a child, it was now a Chozo Elder. The Elder towered over Samus, looking down at her with its stern face.

"Chonena?" asked a hopeful Samus. "Is that you?" she said as she stepped forward.

Samus reached for the Chozo in front of her, but just as it had appeared, it disappeared. This time it transformed into a metroid. The parasite floated around her, emitting small squeaks. Samus adopted a defensive stance as the metroid split in two. It was a Fission Metroid. _I hate these things! I wish they would all just die!_

As she watched it split, Samus felt her body surge with grief and anger. Her Chozo mother was gone, again. Turning on the metroids, all this burst to the surface as Samus destroyed with an unstoppable rage.

The numbers displaying Samus's adrenaline percentage shot sky high. Creto used its sensors to look at Samus in the chamber. The Hunter flailed wildly. Shots fired from her arm cannon hit the chamber wall, threatening to break it. Creto quietly administered a tranquilizer into Samus's body. She stopped, again floating harmlessly, the numbers falling back to normal.

Creto was shaken at the sudden rage in its lady. What could move her to attack in her sleep? _Surely she has had bad dreams before. She has never acted this way before, not when she sleeps in the ship, _pondered Creto. _I must monitor her more closely._

For the next 32 hours, 13 minutes, and 54 seconds Creto was as observant as any computer could be.

Note: If you have played Metroid Prime you know how annoying Fission Metroids are, I really do hate them.


	3. It is Black it is Burning

_Note: This is my own idea of what happened, hope you feel the same way_.

Chapter 3: It is Black; It is Burning

"What's in this?" asked Samus as she turned over the granola bar she was eating.

"Pardon me, what did you ask?" asked Creto in surprise.

"I said," replied Samus, 'what is this made of."

After being released from the recharge chamber Samus had felt the urge to eat something. She wasn't hungry, not by any means. The chamber had fully "recharged" her. She though, had felt the need to physically eat something. It was the first solid food she had eaten in weeks. The nutrition her suit provided her was, well, nutritious, but not filling. So there Samus was. The famous bounty hunter sat in her cockpit seat. She was still dressed in her suit, the light blue liquid dripping from her hair, eating a granola bar. Creto thought it was quite a comical sight.

"Maybe you should, uh, clean up," suggested the computer.

"Yeah in a sec," said Samus. She turned the bar over, no nutrition contents table. Oh well, she was just curious. Finishing the granola bar, she flattened the wrapper. Staring out the cockpit window at Tallon IV she absentmindedly played with it.

"I was really worried about you Samus," said Creto, breaking the silence. _Yeah, I know, _thought Samus. As she had exited the chamber she had been bombarded with questions and concerns from the computer. She had ignored them all as she hunted for the granola bar. _I guess I better say thanks._

"Thanks Creto. I'm glad you were worried. It's thanks to you that I'm still alive," said Samus. In all truth she was thankful, but her mind was occupied at the moment.

"Creto?" she asked.

"Yes lady?'

"Did you say that I started fighting in my sleep?"

"Yes my lady. You were dreaming, at least your brain waves said you were. Then you just started firing. Your beam shots are very powerful. They would have broken the chamber. I was very, very worried at this point, so I administered the correct amount of tranquilizer to stabilize your mind. Your adrenaline returned to normal and so did your other functions. From then on I watched you around the clock, not that I wasn't already."

"After that I didn't move did I?" questioned Samus.

"From that point on you were quiet, slept like a baby if you pardon the phrase," replied Creto. "If you don't mind the intrusion my lady, what did you dream of?'

"I dreamt of many things Creto. Many things that I need to sort out before we move on," said the Hunter.

Creto sensed its mistress's pensive attitude and finished with, "well, if you wish I will leave you be. I'll be monitoring the sector we are in for any approaching vehicles, as well as everything I already do." Then the computer focused on its chosen task, leaving Samus alone.

Samus remained looking out the window. Tallon IV loomed in the foreground. It was a place of both beauty and death, both a home and alien place. _Where do I begin? _She thought.

The Hunter continued twirling the wrapper, playing her dream over in her head. Every part of it was confusing, but none more then her questioning younger self and Chozo mother. _Ah, Chonena. How I miss you. I miss all of you._ Chonena had been her adopted mother, but had been more real then any mother could be. Samus could remember very little about her past, no matter how hard she tried. _Funny how I can blow up planets but not remember my childhood. Ha, _she thought. Samus furrowed her brow and focused hard. Her hands clenched, the wrapper was completely forgotten. Samus tried to recall, everything she could, anything she could.

It came back slowly. She could vaguely hear her real parents voices. They were talking to her, about what she couldn't discern. Next she heard noise. Her mind reentered a place much like her dream, K-2L.

_My parents tell me to hide. Mom hides in a storage container for research equipment, located outside the main building. It's the only place they haven't been yet. It is small and crammed inside. They leave. I think they are leaving me forever. I hear beam shots; my parents are screaming… I start to cry. I can hear the buildings being destroyed. I know the space pirates are here. They will kill everything. Dad told me about them. They are evil, they destroy without reason he told me. If I am to see one, Dad said I must fight because there is no way to escape them. I must show no mercy because I won't receive any._

_The noise directly outside has stopped. I try to get out. It's locked. Why would Mom lock me in here? Help me! I'm slamming on the door. I'm screaming as loud as I can. My 5 year old mind is trying to comprehend what is happening. I hear footsteps outside, and I shout "I'm in here!" I don't think whether it is a friend or a foe. I just want out._

_I hear a strange language, and I don't understand it. Then I hear snarls and laughter. I understand now. It is a space pirate. The door is being opened, and I ready myself. My fists are clenched, and my breathing is heavy. The door opens and I jump on the pirate. I show it no mercy, just like my Dad said._

_I hit its face and eyes. I try to strangle it but it hits me. The pirate is screaming, I'm afraid others will come. The pirate throws me to the ground, hard. I fall on the broken rocks and bodies. I can hear the pirate--he is charging his beam weapon. Looking on the ground I see a familiar object. It is my father's prize weapon, his wave beam gun. Without thinking, only reacting, I reach for it. Grabbing it, I turn and fire. The space pirate lets loose his charge, but he misses because I hit him in the face. I stand up and fire over and over again. I hit the space pirate, and he shakes, like he is being shocked. He falls, and I know he is dead, but I keep firing. I'm scared and unsure of what to do. When I do stop I am crying, I can't control the tears. _

_I drop my Dad's gun and look around. The sky is black, and everything is burning. The only sound is that of the flames and my crying. I can see bodies of people I knew and people I have never met. I see all this but I can't see my parents. I know they are dead, how could they not be? If I could have seen them at least I would have been able to say goodbye. _

_I fall to the ground, and I am still crying. All around is black, and it consumes me_

Samus opened her eyes, tears gently rolling down her cheek. Unclenching her fists she released a deep breath. _Maybe it is better for me to forget such things, _she thought. Taking in another deep breath, she wiped her eyes. _There must be happy moments in my life. There must be. _There may have been, but for Samus right now there were only tears.

The bounty hunter stood and walked to the back of the ship; it was time to clean up. As she did Creto watched. It was again perplexed at this human nature. What could cause such sorrow?especially in a person like Samus Aran? Creto was about to wonder on this, but decided against it. _Some things just aren't meant to be understood. _With that Creto went back to monitoring the sector around the ship, as they orbited Tallon IV.


	4. Time to leave

Chapter 4: Time to Leave

A shower had been exactly what Samus had needed. Stripped of her bio-suit and thin body suit, she stepped into the small shower stall. She had a limited amount of water, to both drink and use for other means. Right now that didn't matter, she just wanted to be clean and relax.

The water was just the right temperature. Samus stood under the facet head, letting it dowse her head and neck. Grabbing the soap she began to lather it in her hands. The soap was just like any other soap, slippery. It slipped out of her hands and thudded on the floor. _Stupid soap, _she sighed.

When Samus had finished her shower, she got out and wrapped a towel around herself. Walking into her barely used sleeping quarters she began to dry off. She took her time, savoring the feeling of being clean.As she dried offher left arm she noticed the water droplets, perfectly round and clinging to the hair on her arm. Flexing her arm she studied the movement of her muscles. _What any amazing thing, the human body. But I'm not completely human, now am I. _Her thoughts would have carried her away into memories of how she was so different from her Chozo peers, but they were cut short.

"Samus!" shouted Creto over the ship's intercom.

"What is it Creto?" asked Samus as she put on one of her numerous identical body suits.

"I think it's time we moved on," replied the computer in a nervous voice.

"You're right, I was just thinking of that. We'll leave in a minute," called out Samus as she searched for a hair scrunchy.

"Pardon me Samus, but we need to leave, now!" shouted the near hysterical computer. _Oh crap, what now! _Thought Samus. Forgetting the scrunchy, she dashed to the cockpit

"Tallon IV's orbit is about to collide with an asteroid field!" cried Creto.

"Well, that's not so bad Creto," said Samus calmly. "I've dealt with plenty of asteroid fields before. Remember our escape from that one belt. What was it? Oh yeah, sector SJ2722."

"I remember all too well my lady," replied Creto as Samus strapped herself in. "If I was human I would have hurled exactly 36 times." Samus merely smiled. "This one is a little different though."

"How different?" asked Samus, losing her smile.

"This one is twice as big. My sensors detect about a 56 percent rise in density, and… I am also detecting numerous unidentified life forms inside the field."

"Well Creto, seems it's time to leave," Samus said.

With that Samus took the controls. Exiting autopilot she switched the thrusters to 3/4 power. Turning the ship so it no longer faced Tallon IV she headed out into space. The ship rumbled and shook throwing Samus around within her seat. Samus firmly applied more pressure to the steering controls as she fought the force of gravity. Feeling the pull of Tallon IV, she powered the thrusters to 4/5 power. That did it. The ship burst out of the planet's gravitational pull and sped on towards the looming asteroid field.

"My lady, is it possible that we could set a course, ah, away from the asteroids?" asked Creto.

"You are such a wimp Creto, you know that don't you?" said Samus. "Yes it's possible but it's not about to happen." She pointed to the fuel meter, "we are running out of fuel and I have no intention of floating in space. Plus I have to restock my inventory. We're headed to Nebulon, it's the nearest fuel station. And that path my friend, takes us through this asteroid field. So buckle up Creto and hold on tight."

As they neared the asteroid field Samus realized that Creto was right, it was huge. Giant chunks of stone and space matter floated haphazardly in the near future. Samus neared a decent sized rock and zipped under it. Continuing down she wove her ship between two close forms of rock. Spiraling upwards she dodged oncoming would-be threats. Samus grinned grimly as she saw the largest chunk headed towards her. Pulling the controls back as far as they would go she skyrocketed over it. Putting the thrusters to full power she broke the surface of the asteroid field.

Shifting the thrusters to a lower power she continued to travel over the majority of the asteroids. She continued on like this for roughly half an hour. Occasionally an asteroid would head their way, but Samus was an excellent pilot. She easily maneuvered around them. Checking her scanners she saw that they were nearing the end of the asteroid field. Samus was slightly disappointed, this hadn't been the challenge Creto had hyped her up about. Settling back into her seat she focused on the last batch of asteroids headed their way.

"Samus," said Creto. "Check the scanners again."

Samus did as she was told. The scanners showed the asteroids, there was one particularly large one coming up, and… 3 unidentified life forms. _Well, here's my challenge._

Samus slowed her ship, becoming twice as alert. Placing her thumbs on the control triggers she checked the scanners again. This time the life forms were gone. _Great,_ she thought. Nearing the large asteroid Samus dipped below it. There she saw the first life form, clinging to the bottom of the asteroid.

Samus barrel rolled out of the creature's way. She recognized it as a mutated parasite from the Space Pirate Frigate. Gross and deformed, it was about a fourth the size of her gunship. It was clothed in some strange exoskeleton, and Samus wondered how it had adapted to live with no air. _I'm curious, but not enough to let this thing live._

Flipping front over back, she faced it and let loose a round of blasts form her ship's guns. The parasite cried out soundlessly as it was destroyed. _They're not very strong, _Samus reflected.

Suddenly something hit the ship. Samus was thrown against the harness as her ship tumbled sideways. Regaining control, Samus steadied the ship. Glancing at her scanners, she saw that this second thing, also a parasite, had attached itself to her ship. She also saw that a third parasite was approaching; she knew it was there when her ship was again thrown sideways. _I really don't like these things, _she thought while steering the ship to a stop.

"Creto?" Samus asked as she powered down the thrusters.

"Yes Samus?" replied Creto.

"I'm going out," said Samus, and then she unbuckled her harness.

"What? Why?" asked Creto.

"Listen Creto,' said Samus as she pointed to the ceiling. There was a grating noise, and the sound of tearing metal followed. "They're ripping my ship apart. I'm putting on my suit and going out there. You, keep the ship stationary. I'll be using my magnet boots upgrade, but if I do get separated just fly the ship under me. Okay?"

"Yes my lady, and please be careful," said the computer.

Samus ran to the back of her ship. She opened the storage container where she always put her bio-suit. The main suit piece was held up by a strange assortment of wires, while the helmet was placed separately on a shelf. The helmet stared back at her, the blank visor reminding her of her dream. _Last thing I need to think of right now._ Opening her suit she stepped in and voiced a verbal command.

"Suit power up and close."

The suit instantly came to life. It closed itself around Samus, whowinced as the suit inserted itself into her nerve system. The small amount of pain though, was immediately followed by a feeling of power. She was at her best in this suit. It felt like the closest thing to home.

"Storage disengage," she said. The wires fell limp, and Samus stepped out of the container. Grabbing her helmet, she regretted that she hadn't found a scrunchy. _Helmet hair, worse, wet helmet hair. Ugh. _None the less she put her helmet on.

Samus headed to her ship's exit, only the thought of battle running through her mind. She stepped onto the platform and pressed a green button. The platform sealed itself and rose. Samus activated her suit's oxygen's supply, she had roughly 3 hours worth. _But this isn't going to take 3 hours._

Samus activated her magnetic boots as the platform brought her onto the top of her ship. She set it to a level where she wouldn't fall into space but could also jump. The platform stopped and Samus stepped off it. Looking around she could see asteroids and the parasites. The parasites had done a considerable amount of damage. There was now a gapping hole in the side of her ship. Exposed circuits and vents could be seen. _What have you done to my ship? You'll pay for that, _thought the Hunter.

Parasite number 2 saw her. It peered at her, clicking it's mouth noiselessly. It tilted its head as if thinking. It must have decided Samus was prey because it quickly pounced on her.

Samus rolled to the left and fired a charged power beam shot into the side of its head.Then the third and final parasite saw the action and joined in. This parasite was a little different though, because unlike the second it had a large scythe on each arm.

Samus saw number 3 charge and switched into morph ball mode. Loosing the magnetic boots, she floated up and over the scythe slashes, while setting a half dozen bombs. The bombs exploded, stunning the parasite.

Switching out of morph ball, she was pulled back down to the ship's surface. Dodging a lunge from number 2, she knocked it unconscious with a swipe of her arm cannon to its head. She turned to the stunned third parasite and pumped 6 missiles into it, then jumped back as it exploded. Looking at the remaining parasite with disgust, she pumped a further 6 missiles into this one. _Easily disposed of, _thought Samus. Waving the fragments of parasite away with her left arm, she headed back to the platform.

Samus strode out of the platform and went to the cockpit. Sitting in the cockpit chair, she adjusted the straps to her increased size.

"How did it go?" asked Creto.

"Oh, not bad. They weren't very hard to defeat, but they torn quite a hole in the ship," she replied. "We need to get to Nebulon quickly."

With that Samus put the thrusters to full power and set a course to Nebulon.


	5. It's Lonely

Note: This is my longest chapter so far, hope you don't find it tedious. I did while I wrote it, but I felt it was an important part to the story. Read on.

Chapter 5: It's Lonely

"Sir, we have a ship approaching. It requests docking at our station," said the man with dark eyes.

"Have they sent in their ID?" asked the man's superior. He was a tall man, gruff in appearance. He was dressed in mechanic's clothes and they were stained with oil.

"They are right now," replied the understudy. He too was dressed in mechanic's clothes, for this station was indeed a repair show. It was a smaller shop owned for generations by a single family.

"Sir," asked the son. "the ship approaching is Samus Aran."

He said this with awe, the famed bounty hunter was coming to their station for repairs. The father though was frightened. Bounty hunters were sometimes backstabbers and thieves. Or they were running from the law for breaking some law while on a mission. They were mainly bad people and chances were that this Samus was in trouble. The idea of being able to charge a good chunk of credits from this wealthy individual greatly interested him though.

"Grant docking and get ready, she'll probably want this done fast," said the father. "And get moving!" he added.

Samus was relieved when the station she had chosen granted them docking permission. Her ship was in bad shape. No fuel, no water, and it was basically missing a side. The parasites had torn the wires for the ship's scanners, so she had been flying completely by eye. That wasn't so bad considering it was Samus, but she wanted that fixed for future escapes. The giant bugs had severed the pipes for cooling and heating inside the ship. In addition to all that they had also ripped open the vent that carried oxygen through out the ship, and that three hours was almost up.

This station was her destination for two reasons. One, it was the closest, and, two, it was small. The last thing Samus wanted was to be tagged and held up by the Federation. She just wasn't in the mood for that, but she never really was.

Nebulon was a smaller planet of the sector SJ9903. It was covered almost entirely by water. There was one lone continent, dominated by one lone city. That one city was a huge metropolis of corporations and numerous buildings all governed by one government. The city bore the name of the planet, Nebulon, for it was the only destination there.

The repair shop Samus selected was on the outskirts of Nebulon, roughly two miles from where the lone continent merged with the sea. Homing in on it, she docked at the first of only two docks to the repair station. The other one was empty. _Not much business, well they'll be busy with this._

Samus shut down the ship and made for the exit. As she came up on the platform, she stood on the top of her ship and surveyed the station. It was a good sized building, with several smaller ones connected. The inside of the actual station was an open warehouse, littered with tools and machines. The dock her ship was in was sheltered by an overhang connected to the main building. It looked exactly like a mechanic's shop.

"Welcome Miss Aran," said a voice from under her. Samus looked down and saw the father and his son with dark eyes.

"I am Geros, this is my repair station," he said while gesticulating. "This here is my son and understudy, Maelos. What can we do to be of service to you?"

Samus liked the manners of this man, but something about Geros troubled her.She turned her hidden eyes to Maelos and summed him up quickly.He was probably her age, maybe younger, strong and hardy like his father. There were his eyes, they were different. Unlike his father's, this man's eyes were dark and thoughtful. Samus thought this but was in no way attracted to him. She had adapted to her solitary lifestyle, and dismissed the idea of a man in her life before any had even come into it.

"Yes, there is a lot you can do for me," she said through her helmet. Her voice came out slightly altered and harsh. "Fix the hole in the side of my ship."

Samus stepped off the side of her ship, her boots sounding on the cement floor. She strolled over to Geros, tall and intimidating.

She stopped in front of him and spoke, "I was attacked on my way here." Geros raised an eyebrow at this.

"By creatures, you don't have to worry about helping a Federation fugitive, Geros," she said before he could ask. "They took my scanners offline, ripped open the heating and cooling, and, most importantly, destroyed my oxygen supply and the ventilation for it."

"Well, that's quite a job," replied Geros. He looked at his son whose face remained the same. When he turned back to Samus, she recognized the look on his face, a look of greed.

"I have plenty of credits, money is not an issue. I am in no hurry, but I'm not the most patient person," she said and tapped her foot for emphasis. "I would like this done as soon as possible. Also I need to find lodging for the amount of time it will take you."

"Maelos, take Miss Aran to the main office and help her while I take an estimate," said Geros. The man with the dark eyes motioned for Samus to follow him, and she did. He wove a path through the discarded equipment to the main office. Entering the office, Samus saw it was small with a desk in one corner and a wall sized TV installed in the other. The desk was covered with bills and documents, and the TV, displaying the Galatic News, was muted.

Maelos went to the wall with the TV and pressed a button on a panel. A second panel slid out of the wall horizontally. It was very much an information panel like the ones Space Pirates used.

The muted TV went blank then lit up with a search engine that Maelos used to bring up data on lodging in the area.

"Miss Aran, we just installed this. It's pretty new technology, but I bet you're already seen it. Haven't you?" Samus nodded and Maelos thought,_ I wish she'd take off that helmet. She's really intimidating and probably good looking too._

Pausing a moment to sum up his courage, he asked, "Miss Aran, you don't have to, of course, but could you please take off your helmet? It's kinda creeping me out."

_Why do you hide Samus? _echoed the young child in Samus's mind. _Why do you hide?_

Slowly, Samus raised her hands and took off her helmet. She ignored Maelos's stare as her now dried hair spilled out.

"Is that better?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," replied Maelos who tried to hide his attraction, than turned to the task at hand. "What kind of place would you like to stay at? Probably the best right?"

"Right," replied Samus. "How about somewhere near the ocean?" Maelos started a search which brought up instant results. There were 3 high-class hotels on the ocean. One was full. The second was dismissed after Samus learned they were holding a convention there. The third and final prospect, Eros's Ocean Resort, was chosen as Samus's temporary home. _Not that I have a real one._

While Samus was studying the room around them, Maelos stole a look at her. There was something about her. Not only was she beautiful, she was engaging. Her words were few, and though her eyes were cold they betrayed a depth of thoughtfulness. He decided to break the silence.

"So is it true, Miss Aran, that the Chozo made your suit?" he asked while studying the gleaming device.

"Yes," was her simple response as Samus continued to observe the TV screen.

"Okay," Maelos said and looked down at his hands. He continued typing in the information for Samus.

"Miss Aran," he questioned. He had decided to brave the cold replies, his curiosity was too great. "What's it like to be a bounty hunter?"

"You are very nosy," Samus said as she turned her gaze on the man with dark eyes. Maelos looked up, discontinuing his job, and looked her full in the face.

_I might as well tell him. If he's interested in becoming a bounty hunter, he'd better be discouraged. He wouldn't make it, _thought Samus.

"Being a bounty hunter is tough," she sighed. "It's lonely. You spend weeks tracking and scrapping by to find your bounty. Then you kill it while it tries to kill you. Space is cold, and your fellow hunters are just as cold. People fear you, and you begin to alienate yourself. Then, when you're like me, people hound you. Some want an autograph, some shout at you and tell you that killing is evil. Still others are enemies trying to kill you. You shouldn't be one if that's what you were thinking about."

Maelos was taken aback by what Samus had said. He finalized the booking as Geros walked in.

"Miss Aran, have you found a place to your liking?"

"Yes, Geros, I have," said Samus.

"Good. My estimate is that the repairs to your ship will take about a week or so. That's the max anyway. I have to order some parts, quite a few actually. They're coming from Aret, so they're going to take a while. But Maelos and I can fix all the damage, after we get those parts. Now, speaking financially…" he trailed on, the greed showing.

Geros headed Samus a paper form listing all repairs needed and the estimated price. _Greed is an ugly thing, _thought Samus. She knew how much her repairs should cost her, and it was not that much. She merely nodded in agreement though, _he will be dealt with later._

"Now, if you'd like to get your things from your ship, Maelos can take you to your hotel," said Geros with a motion to the door.

Geros and Maelos followed Samus to her ship, and as they walked Samus noticed Maelos's submissive behavior towards his father. Geros shouted at him to pick up the mess of a shop. He gave out orders without hesitation, and Maelos submitted to everything. She felt a slight pang of pity for Maelos, w_hy is he like this? It__ is not my business though._

Samus reached her ship before the rest and entered via the platform. She headed to her Chozo suit storage room and set her helmet on its shelf. Entering the container, she voiced the commands for storage and power down. The wires, once limp, fused to the suit, and it disconnected from Samus's body. She was released from the suit, her body tingling with a sensation of slight pain. The suit lay suspended as she headed to her sleeping quarters.

"My lady, how long shall you be gone and I here with the repairs?" asked Creto while Samus packed her duffel bag with clothes.

"About a week, Creto. You know what to do, help the mechanic, Geros, and his son Maelos. Guard my suit. Don't worry, I'll stop by to check up on things," replied a confident Samus.

Her ship's eternal computer, Creto, was the ultimate security. You could power down the ship, completely sever energy, but Creto would remain online. The only way to remove its presence would be to destroy the ship itself. _And the chances of that are slim to none._

She slipped on some street clothes, blue jeans and a red long-sleeve shirt on over her body suit. Strapping on a pair of black tennis shoes, her only shoes, she shouldered her pack and made to leave.

"Samus, your hair…" said Creto.

"Thanks Creto," Samus as she set her bag down and finally found the much looked for scrunchy. She put her messy hair in a low ponytail and left Creto to watch her ship.

Geros was already getting to work on the ship when Samus asked him where Maelos was. Geros said the second dock without looking up, and Samus made her way to it.

Maelos was waiting for her in a small, convertible, hovercraft. He sat at the controls and started the engine as Samus approached. When Samus sat down in the passenger's seat next to him, those dark eyes widened at the sight of Samus outside of her suit. Samus again ignored the young man's stare_, men, strange creatures,_ she thought with amusment.

Maelos took off from the deck and merged with the light traffic below the dock. Weaving through the other craft with practiced ease, Maelos struck up a conversation.

'Miss Aran, I don't know what to say, but for some reason I feel I can confide in you. I have to talk to someone about this, and for some strange reason I feel I can trust you. Despite your reputation," he said. _My rep, what does that mean? And what can he confide in me for? _Thought Samus.

"Back in the office, when you said I shouldn't be a bounty hunter, that's not what I meant," said Maelos. "You see, the only person I know is my father. I work and live with him. My mother died three years ago and father hasn't been the same since. I know you can see it; he is greedy. He was never like that before, and I can't stand it anymore."

They came up to a traffic light, and Maelos guided the hovercraft to a gentle stop.

"I want to leave him and go my own way. But he has me under an employee's contract for the next cycle. He's my father, otherwise I would have op-ed out."

The light changed and they moved on.

"Miss Aran-"

"Samus, call me Samus," she interrupted. This man was emptying his heart to her, the least she could do was to bring him to first-name terms.

"Samus," repeated Maelos with a brief smile. "You travel a lot, that's what I want to do. I want to see the universe and learn its secrets. Then, when I'm done, I want to be an ambassador for Nebulon to the Federation." Turning to Samus he said, "I want to help people and leave my mark, like you."

After a second or two Samus spoke, "that's quite a dream Maelos, and I hope you make it come true. I'm glad you think I help people, but does killing count?"

"Samus, I don't know much about what or whom you've killed," Maelos said with his eyes back on the road. "But what you did by defeating the Space Pirates makes you a hero. People look up to. They think of you as their protector. Yes, I think you help people."

Breaking from the flow, Maelos maneuvered up a steep hill. The hotel could be seen on top of it. The waves crashed in the distance as brisk winds carried the smell of salt water to them.

Maelos stopped the craft in front of the hotel, the doorman coming to help Samus.

"I will do it, Samus," he said as she got out. "I will leave this place. I like being a mechanic, but I am meant for greater things," he paused. "Have a good stay and stop by to check up on us anytime." Then Maelos drove back to the station.

Later, as Samus lay in her bed wearing nothing but a plain T-shirt, she tried to settle her thoughts. _Secrets of the cosmos…It's lonely…Help like you…Chozo made my suit…Their protector…_

She lay for hours before the sound of the sea carried her off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Of Blood and Understanding

Well, here's the next chapter. I thought about what you said, Nutzoide, and tried to change to a less "objective" view. Telling Samus's memories from the viewpoint of younger Samus, with more emotion.Can't really tell if I did or not, so review and tell me.

Chapter 6: Of Blood and Understanding

The sound of gentle rain was carried in through the open window by a crisp breeze. The cool wind made the soft linen curtains sway as the sound drifted to Samus's ears. She was sitting upright on the edge of her bed looking out to the ocean. Pale, gray morning light fell on the floor at her feet, while she remained in the shadow.

Through her window Samus saw the ocean scene, like something out of a painting. The ocean and sky were of varying grays, the single color displayed in all its hues. Light mist and drizzle formed a cold fog low on the beach and the sound of cresting waves echoed in the distance.A sound like none Samus had heard before. All in all the sight was one of subtle distress and retrospect of brighter days. She could easily sympathize with the dark attitude.

Samus sighed deeply, the gloomy but beautiful ocean called to her. _I've never been to the ocean before, nearly everywhere else, but not here._

Samus reached across the bed and grabbed the remote from the bed stand. She pushed a button and the wall opposite her bed lit up with the Galactic News.

"…it is 8:04 Polarian time here at the Galactic headquarters, the top stories of the day, in Yetre…" Samus tuned out as she stood by the window. Looking below her she could see a pavilion for eating, no one was there. Beyond the pavilion was a cliff, below that the sandy beach where the waves roared.

Eros's Ocean Resort was on top a cliff, not particularly steep or tall but still a cliff. The stretch of beach it was located on was full of dunes, far from any of Nebulon's noise. The sands rolled on, making the coast look like a second ocean.

Samus's interest was refocused she heard the word "Tallon IV" from the TV.

"…numerous Space Pirate facilities were found by Federation Troops last night during a routine sector sweep. Strangely, no Pirates were found to be living there and everything seemed deserted. TheTroops didfind evidence of battles though, such as forced enterance and Pirate bodies. The Federation is investing and we'll have more on that story later. Now to…"

Samus switched the TV off, she had heard enough. There was breakfast served in the lobby until 10 and she was hungry. Slipping on some jeans and her only sweatshirt, Samus put up her hair. She left a "privacy" tab on the door and headed downstairs.

Roughly 15 minutes later she sat alone out on the pavilion. It wasn't raining anymore, and the tables had been dried. Samus sat looking once more to the sea, eating an omelet. She took small bites, savoring each one. It had been so long since she had been served an actual breakfast.

_Okay, what am I going to do for the week I'm here? _She silently asked herself._ I need to restock my inventory. Missiles, jet fuel, food for the ship. This time I'm getting some decent food, no darn granola bars! Soap, shampoo… _she went on creating a mental checklist. This list, she had decided, would have to wait for tomorrow. She had no zeal for shopping in this weather today.

Samus finished her omelet and gently set the fork down on her plate. Studying the coastline through the haze, she noticed a hill amongst the dunes. It was far from the resort, even with her good sight it was blurry, and the mist didn't help. There was something about that hill, a feeling much like the one she had felt when she first saw Maelos's dark eyes. It was a feeling of inevitability and connection, one that's couldn't by conveyed with words. It was so strong now in Samus that she rose to travel on the beach to this place.

She exited the pavilion and strolled down the slope leading to the beach, not bothering to ask herself what she was doing. The sands on the beach were hard and packed in from all the rain, no longer soft and shifty like yesterday. This made for easy walking as Samus stayed above the tide.

Walking for what felt like hours and at the same time felt like only a few minutes, Samus pondered. She thought about her dream, reliving it numerous times. Battles reoccurred in her mind, her thoughts turning to death and what may lie beyond. It was thoroughly possible that she might die in battle, and if not there then in the course of her natural human life. Her own fragility frightened her, and she wished she could be back in her bio-suit, feel its power, and banish these thoughts of death.

The bleak sun was nearing its climax when she reached the hill. She stopped in front of it, and studied it. It stood isolated from the world, surrounded by high dunes on all sides. The side facing the sea was broken and steep, giving it the appearance of a miniature cliff. It was far from the high tides' limit, grass coving its top.

When she was done, she climbed to the top and looked around. The fog was gone, but the sky was still gray. Far in the distance, she could see the resort, high on the cliff. The waves were in low tide but still tall and violent. _What a desolate sight._

Samus sat down on the cold grass while the wind billowed, blowing her sweatshirt around her. Her hair swirled and flew into her eyes. Not bothering to remove the strands, she started up with her thoughts again. _I can't remember a lot about those first days, when the Chozo rescued me, _she reminded herself. The hill though, with its strong feeling of understanding, seemed to promise her memories, so she tried.

She couldn't remember how many days it had been since she had killed the Space Pirate, maybe it hadn't been a day at all. She was rummaging through the debris trying to find something, but honestly, she didn't know what it was. Her mind was blank. She had became immune to the sorrow that filled her heart. It was so strong, that sorrow, that soon her eyes were dry; it was impossible to cry anymore.

_I look for this thing, but can't find it. Soon I stop, too tired and frustrated to continue. I sit in the rubble, the smoke from the fires has covered everything in ash. I'm disgusted by the smoke and ash. It smells of charred flesh._

_There's something coming, and immediately I take out my father's gun. I've kept it not just for protection but because I love him, and I want something to remember him by. I want to remember my parents; I want them back! Space Pirates, they took them from me, and I know they're coming back. This rage swells in me. If they come, I'll kill them all! It blinds me and scares me too. I've never felt like this. _

Samus dropped her head into her hands. Back in reality she felt betrayed because soon that feeling would dominate her life.

_Whatever it is comes around the corner. I don't even look, I just fire. I scream my vocal chords hoarse and charge. Suddenly, I'm down on the ground, my shots have turned and hit me. What? My rage stops as quickly as it started, now it's just confusion._

_My chest hurts, that's where I was hit. I touch my chest with my hands, expecting blood, but there isn't any. I try to stand, but I can't. I hear something. This thing is speaking, and I try to listen while my head spins. I'm starting to black out. If it's a pirate, then I'm going to die. I don't what to die like this! Not before I get my revenge!_

_I can feel something lifting me up. Strong arms pull me tight to a soft chest. This isn't a pirate, I know it. I feel a sense of safety, and my thrist for revenge fails. This creature is here to protect me; I feel like I'm back with my parents._

_The creature is speaking, and another is responding. Their speak is strange but not like the Space Pirates. These creatures that hold me, I can tell they are peaceful because their language is flowing and graceful. It's makes me think of how chopping my speak sounds. _

_I'm moving. My first instinct is to shout and kick, to get away, but I fight it. These things will help me. I'm sure of it. My sight is black and their voices start to sound distant. I wish I could still hear those voices, they're so comforting, but I can't. I'm being carried away, but I trust these creatures and I don't even know what they are. A voice in my head tells me I'm crazy for letting them take me from my parents, from my home. The pain inside me comes back, the sorrow fills me up. I feel safe but so sad. _

_All my senses are gone. I can't see or hear or feel the soft chest anymore, but, still, I know I'm crying. And it feels alright. This creature understands my grief._

When Samus came back to reality from memory she reflected on her rescue.

The creature that had held her to itself was a Chozo Warrior named Kerune, the mate of Chonena. They had become her Chozo parents, so it did not surprise her when she remembered her sense of safety. _I feel like I'm with my parents. _

She had no memory of the few days after that. She had been told later by Kerune what had happened. When he had found her and held her in his arms, he knew she would become their daughter. Kerune told her how she had fainted while he and his fellow Warriors had returned from K-2L with nothing but her. Immediately, she had been taken to the Grand Council where Tubela, the Grand Councilor, had ordered she be given an infusion of Chozo blood. This, Kerune had explained, allowed her to live with them. Their home planet was one of extreme terrain and altitude, so their blood would be needed to breathe in the thin air. Also, it gave her many health benefits, like her heightened senses and metabolism.

Samus could not remember that first meeting with the Grand Council, but she could remember the second…

_It's been 6 days since Kerune rescued me, and, finally, I am ready to go before the Grand Council. I'm a little nervous, but not scared. I really like it here, on Creto. This planet is beautiful, a lot prettier then the research buildings back home. I guess I'll soon call Creto home, since Kerune told me he and Chonena are going to adopt me. I miss my parents, but I like these creatures too._

_These creatures, they're really funny looking. They look kinda like birds, but walk like me. I really can't explain it. They wear long robes, made of the softest fabric I've ever felt. Softer even then my mom's silk dress. They gave me clothes like them too, except they had to be measured for me. _

_These creatures, they call themselves Chozo, are interesting. They are so different from humans. The way they do everything is different, more patiently and more peacefully. All the time I've been here they haven't argued once. Back at home, K-2L, they were always fighting, someone was always mad. It's not like that here, and I like it. _

_The Chozo, they also speak my language, the Common Tongue they call it. That's how I can understand them. It'd be really hard to try and speak their language, Chozian._

_At that moment Chonena leads me into the Room of Council. It's huge!_

Samus paused, recalling the Room of Council, a room she would often enter. She could recall it's scaling walls on the exterior, smooth and sleek. A Chozo Elder statue loomed over the entrance, the Chozian words for "May truth guide you" engraved below it. She remembered the inside-a massive, circular hall, its walls adorned with script of Chozo lore and Chozo statues. Samus remembered how intimidating the seats of the Grand Council were--a semi-circle of 13 large stone seats at the end of the hall, with several dark exits behind them. 12 of the seats were made of dark stone and covered in the names of the previous Elders that had sat there. The 13th and middle seat, was made of light stone and engraved with the names of all the Grand Councilors.

_We walk in, and then I see the Grand Council waiting for me. Chonena stops at the door, and I stop too. Why did she stop? She tells me I must go alone and to have courage. So I keep going like she told me to; the butterflies in my stomach won't calm down._

_I walk into the semi-circle and sit on the stone stool in its middle. I can feel the heavy gaze of the Elders fall on me, and I get goosebumps. I look at all of them and I'm relieved when I see old but gentle faces. Then Tubela, the Grand Councilor speaks to me._

_"Samus," she says, "the Council is glad to see you so well. Tell us, how do you feel?"_

_"I feel fine," I say. My voice sounds small and weak in this big room._

_"Have Kerune and Chonena told you of your infusion with Chozo blood?" she asks me._

_"Yes," I reply._

_'Do you know what that means?" she asks me._

_"Ah, that I have your blood in me…"I say timidly. I know she wants me to say a certain something, but I don't know what. _

_Tubela smiles at my reply, and some of the other Elders do too. Tubela turns to the Chozo on her left, and he speaks. His voice is deep, and he speaks deliberately. I think he must sound funny when he laughs._

_"No young one. The Chozo blood that now runs in your veins means that you are now one of us. This is your new home." He pauses so I can think about it. I decide it wouldn't be too bad, I can't go back to K-2L, there's nothing there._

_"Kerune the Warrior and Chonena the Musician are now your parents. They will look after you as will the whole community and this Council," he continued. "You will live among us and participate with us in the daily life. You will learn our culture and be taught the Ways of the Chozo."_

_When he stops and the Elders look at me with their patient eyes, I don't know what to say. The butterflies are even more restless inside me, so I don't say anything. I don't know what to say. The Elder at the end of a row now stands up and walks over to me._

_Gorbeta the Elder, is her name_ Samus remembered.

_She comes and stands next to me, and I turn to look at her, wondering what she will do. I forgot how tall they are. She towers over me._

_"I sense great things for you, Samus" she says to both the Council and me. "I can't see them clearly now, but I know you will learn and grow into both a great human and Chozo." _

_She looks directly at me, and I have to turn away. Her gaze is too strong, and I am too nervous. "There are great things in your future, Samus Aran, and you must be strong." _

_She looks at me for some time, then goes back to her seat. _

_I sit, completely unsure of what to do. I think, _great things in **my** future?_ I try to imagine what she means, but there's not enough time. Tubela dismisses me, and I go home with Chonena._

The wind blew fiercely, and the waves were now at high tide. The sky was now a darker gray, and Samus knew it was time to leave. She was reluctant to leave though. She wanted to stay, but, inside, she knew she had to get back to the resort.

Slowly, Samus got up. Wrapping her arms around herself to fend off the wind, she started the long journey back, all the while thinking about the Chozo blood inside of her.


	7. Choices

This chapter was fun for me to write. The relationship between Samus and her Chozo parents is something that I think is very important. Hope you like it.

And a note. While reading my story on this site I noticed that some of the words are scrunched together. I may be a bad speller but that is not something I do. Something must happen when I download the text from my computer. Sorry.

Chapter 7: Choices

Samus the younger was back. The innocent face stared unblinking into the eyes of the Hunter, waiting patiently. A day of pondering had brought a night of recalling.

They were outside the Room of Council, with nothing but the stars to light the area around them. Samus the younger was dressed in strange flowing robes, ones Samus the older recognized as being made by the Chozo. The beautiful gown paled the simple body suit that the real Samus wore, and she felt a small prick of vain envy. _Those clothes were once mine, they were made for me! _Samus the younger smiled, _oh no, she can hear my thoughts, _again the junior smiled.

"So here we are, again." Samus stated.

"It would appear so Samus," replied junior casually.

"What do you want?" the senior questioned.

Samus the younger smiled a third time and said, "this time you make the decision. What do you want?" Samus was confused by this, _what do I want? I don't know what I want-_

"And that is your problem Samus," finished junior. "I know what you want or at least one of the many things you need to see."

"Who are you?' shouted Samus. She had instinctively raised her right arm so it was level with the other's head, but was dismayed when she saw only her arm and no arm cannon. "Why are you in my dreams? Leave me alone!"

"That's another problem of yours, always alone," sighed Samus the younger with a look of pity. Recollecting herself she then commanded, 'follow me."

The soft robe swished around her ankles and bare feet as she turned and walked into the darkness. Hurriedly Samus followed after her, surprised at the quick pace that had been set.

They were on the Bridge, a stone walkway that connected the Assembly Sites with the rest of the city. Reaching the end of the Bridge, Samus saw familiar sights, a certain home, a gnarled tree, and the Fountain. A great stone device, the Fountain was the marker of the middle of the Chozo city. Four pathways sprang from it, in the directions of a compass. It's waters were the only sound in the eerie silence.

Samus the younger came to the Fountain and stopped, waiting for her senior. When Samus arrived she pointed to the Western horizon.

"What do you see?" she asked.

Samus peered through the darkness and saw the silhouettes of mountains in the distance, the stars not shedding enough light to illuminate them. A wave of homesick feelings flooded her heart. The Qulox Mountain Range, a place she had known so long ago.

"Study them, remember them,' said her younger self, who then moved on, choosing the path headed North from the Fountain. They continued down the gently winding street, Samus curious of their destination. Then as if the world had come alive, things started to move.

It was like fast-forwarding a film, things sped up to a ridiculous speed and continued at that pace. The sun came up quickly, its great beams casting shadows on the Chozo immerging from their homes. Their day had begun, but twice as fast. They blurred as they walked by, conversations were high-pitched mummers, and all the while they took no notice of both Samus the older and younger.

The day had reached high-noon when Samus looked at herself and asked, "what's happening? Why are they moving so fast?'

"So many questions," said junior as the world went spinning by, "it's too bad that not everything has a simple answer." And with that she was gone.

Samus the younger turned and then became a blur, caught up into the chaos of this fast moving day. Samus the older ran after her up the hill they had just came down. She followed herself, weaving through the fast moving Chozo, wondering where this all would end.

It took all of her stamina to keep up with the younger Samus. Racing up hills, and nearing the Fountain she saw herself choose the Western path, and keep going with blistering speed. They were going down a steep hill and Samus had to check her pace to keep from falling, soon Samus the younger was lost from her view.

Samus was reeling when she reached the bottom of the hill, although it was more like a cliff. She had abandoned the chase, instead looking at the space before her.

It was a large flat space on the edge of the cliff, since this settlement was on a mountain. Huge trees loomed over the clearing, shading it from the afternoon sun, where there was a small shrine. Near the small shrine, facing west was an assembly of young Chozo students. Their teacher stood in front of them, giving directions. His speech was quick and undecipherable but Samus knew what he was saying. Responding to his command the students replied with a shout and then began their practice. Their movements were fluid and blurred from the speed that they were done at. The teacher stood still, when he did move it was a quick jerk, his mouth would open and a slew of words would be thrown out.

"Hey, Samus!" Samus yelled at her younger half, but junior stood silent, staring at the class from besides a tree. _I know this day, this is the day I tell Kerune I am ready, _Samus remembered.

Suddenly, as she thought this, everything slowed and fell back to a normal pace. The students were now visible, their graceful movements no longer blurred. The teacher spoke a command and Samus found she could understand it, her mind working off rust as she translated the Chozian words.

"Remember my young ones, my students, that the Ways of the Chozo are a balance of body and mind and spirit," the Elder said to the attentive class. "Do not think you can have one and live without the others, for this is impossible. This is why the world around you falls into darkness, this is what makes you Chozo." At the end he looked at Samus the younger, his eyes a depth of wisdom and experiences. Samus saw her younger self drop her gaze and knew what was going to happen next.

The teacher would command his students to get their training rods out and be ready to start the next exercise. He did. Her junior would sit down under the tree and put her head in her hands. She did. Next, her heart quickening at the realization, he would be walking down the hill to her. He was.

The Chozo walking down the hill was a Warrior by mere appearance, every muscle toned, his posture straight and tall. The eyes of Kerune the Warrior were strong but gentle, becoming even more so when he saw his daughter under that tree.

He continued walking, nodding to the teaching Elder. He went right past the real Samus, not even noticing her. _It's just a dream, too bad it's just a dream, _Samus told herself. She could feel herself torn between happiness at seeing him and dejected that he couldn't see her. She felt neglected and tragic, but delighted to see her father's face. She stood still, holding her breath as he walked by, feeling incomplete because she no longer had him or any of the Chozo she had loved.

Kerune walked silently up to Samus the younger and stopped behind her. _I know you're there, _thought Samus the older.

"I am ready father," she said without turning.

Kerune looked out past the class to the vast mountains beyond, "yes, I know you are, just as we knew this is the path you were to choose."

_You took me to the Elders, to the Gardeners, to the Statue Makers, and to the Cooks . Chonena took me to the Musicians, to the Builders, and to the Astronomers. You both to me to each possible choice of life for a Chozo, but all the while you both knew I would become a Warrior. _

"This is the life I choose, and I know I am made for it," she said as she rose and turned to Kerune. "I want to be like you."

At those words, the great eyes of Kerune looked on Samus the younger and were full of love and pride. Without another word they both left and went home.

"Wait!" cried Samus as she started after them. Her cry fell dead as everything stopped. Samus looked around, everything was frozen in time, not a single thing moving except her. There was no movement and no sound, only the beating of her own heart. Samus turned in a complete circle, making sure everything had stopped. She saw the students and teacher, all stuck in their positions. Some students had been performing a jumping attack, they were floating in the air, their faces full of concentration. Completing her spin Samus jumped away in surprise, Samus the younger had been standing behind her.

"What is going on now, wasn't speeding things up enough?" she asked.

Junior smiled one last time and said, "you miss them, all of them."

"Yes I do," replied Samus sadly.

"It's too bad you had to leave, and it's too bad that you have to leave again," Samus the younger said. She turned around and went back to the stationary Kerune, and once again everything changed. The world was moving so fast, faster then anything Samus had seen before. It was the end of class when a stream of Chozo literally flew past her. The sun dropped like a stone into the horizon as the moon shot out. Darkness fell and in a matter of seconds it was morning again.

'Stop!" Samus shouted. "This is my dream, stop!" she continued to scream as the world went raging by. Her anger mounting, she shouted to the sky and the clouds which dashed across it.

Samus awoke screaming, her bed torn apart. She immediately stopped her shouting and cursed herself, hoping no one had heard her. Sitting up in bed, the covers bunched around her, she looked at the clock to find it was 7:54 am. She sighed and peered out the window. It was much nicer then yesterday, the grays now blues, tans, and yellows. The weather calmed her, since today she was going into town. Samus got out of bed, and started to get ready for her next endeavor.


	8. Warmth

I'm a little frustrated. As of 5-12-05 I haven't recieved any new reviews, please let me know how my writing is!

Other then that, read on...

Chapter 8: Warmth

Maelos sat in his hovercraft waiting for Samus outside of Eros's Ocean Resort. His heart was beating rapidly but honestly, he didn't feel very nervous. He had been looking forward to seeing Samus again, and now he was.

He woke up early every morning to file bills and files. This morning he had been in the station's main office when Samus's face lit up the wall-sized screen. She asked him to come and pick her up because she had to go get some things in Nebulon. When she had called her behavior was once again intimidating. Something about that beautiful face and voice was cold and businesslike. None-the-less he wanted to be out of the shop, away from Geros, and with her if possible.

_Here she comes, _he thought. Emerging from the great glass doors was Samus. She wore faded jeans over her black body suit, the suit acting as her shirt. Over this she had ademin jacket, faded like her jeans, that reached just below her waist. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that revealed commanding eyes. Samus Aran was not a woman to mess with.

She walked briskly up to the craft, not bothering with the door she lifted herself over and into the seat with a single motion. _Oh dear, _thought Maelos.

"Let's go," she said with a small smile to lighten his frightened state of mind. _Yes ma'am, _he said mentally as he drove down the hill.

It was about 5 minutes later, when they were nearing Nebulon's downtown that Maelos asked where she wanted to go. Samus looked around at the current stores on each side. On her left she spied a café, it was small and looked decent, she hadn't had a good cappuccino in forever.

"That café on the left," she pointed, "I'll meet you there in 3 hours. After you drop me off at that traffic light." She gestured to the red light they were fast approaching.

"That one?" repeated Maelos as he looked at the cafe.

"Yes," said Samus as she got out. Before Maelos could look back at her she was just another figure in the city's busy streets.

As Samus walked down this busy street she was getting strange looks. Attracted stares from men and jealous ones from women, but they all were tinged with fear. _Hey, I like my look. Just be thankful I don't have my bio-suit, then you would really be frightened. _She allowed herself a miniscule smile.

There were shops for food, personal needs, books, the latest hi-tech toys, the street ran forever. _But nowhere to buy bio-suit missiles or hack into a government database. Oh jeeze, just my luck! _She thought.

Samus had been walking at a quick pace for a good 20 minutes. She was nearing the end of this street, Halimot Avenue, and getting closer to where she needed to be. The crowd was thinning, the stores were fewer and less in luster. She could see the edge of this business center, the land broke out into rundown buildings and the ocean could be heard.

She had never been to Nebulon, but she guessed it was just like most other major cities. There was your upscale neighborhood, then the ghetto, for lack of a better word. Supposedly all the people worth meeting were in the center, but Samus knew better. Her bounties had dragged her across the galaxy, and the black market was everywhere.

Oh, of course she could go to the Federation with her weaponry needs, they would be all too willing because of what she had done for them. Today though, they may be suspicious of her because her time on Tallon IV was not contracted. Plus at their speed she'd be there for cycles. She laughed at the image of her waiting in a line for some clerk to tell her she had to go to line 23 not line 12. _Not happening._

Standing at the corner of Halimot and Remter she saw just the place she was looking for. Across the intersection and to her right was a small shady looking building, black and partially boarded up. Years of experience let Samus pick out 2 security cameras hidden above the doorway. Creepy looking and guarded, _it's perfect. _

Pulling her jacket tighter around herself she could feel the small-caliber beam gun pressing into her side. It was reassuring to have a weapon, this one so powerful, in both charge and memory. Checking for nonexistent traffic she strolled across the street.

Tymer Noir was used to dealing with unique individuals. Nebulon being the planet and city that it was, he got a lot of customers with many different needs, so he was used to dealing with people. Trying to manipulate the strong ones and taking out-right advantage of the weak. So when the beautiful blonde walked in, he thought _this is my lucky day._

The inside of the narrow building was crowded on each side with gadgets and computers that streamed in varying information. At the very back of this mess was Tymer's glass counter. There were numerous objects inside it on display. A digital display module on top of it too, as well as a cash register.

"Hello miss," he called to her. "Take a look around and find what you need."

The beautiful blonde acknowledged him with a single glance and then continued looking for what she needed. She didn't look too serious, but Tymer could tell she was packing come sort of weapon. _Maybe she is more dangerous then I thought. _Tymer thought, his egotist nature though, was telling him otherwise. _She's just a woman, probably doesn't know what she's doing. Maybe her man sent her here cause he's too lazy to go himself. _This wouldn't have surprised Tymer, it had happened before. So Tymer let his ego take over from there. Bad idea.

"Take a look at this missy," he said as he walked around the counter to her. He was going to show her something but Samus stood in the isle, staring at him coldly. _Missy? _She thought, _stupid man._

"No thank you," she said just as coldly, "I know what I want."

"You sure, I really think you'd like this…" Tymer trailed off under the glare. "Okay, what do you need?" taking a more businesslike air.

"I need 4 loads of type Y78 bio-suit missiles, delivered to this address," she handed him a piece of paper with Geros's station address on it. Tymer took it with a curious look and raised eyebrow.

"Type Y78? Those are some strong shots, standard type for bounty hunters, and you want over a thousand of them?" He said.

"Yes." Samus replied, "I also need access to the Federation's government database."

"Oh my dear, that one will cost you a pretty penny," Tymer said with excited eyes. _Does the greed ever stop?_

"I don't care how much, I can pay." Samus said with indifference.

"All right let's get started," Tymer said as he walked her over to the counter. He turned the digital screen around so it faced Samus who took out her card. She swiped it, entered her password and let Tymer charge the credits form her account. The price, 3,000 credits, was a little pricey but acceptable. Tymer flipped the screen back to him and sent in the order for her missiles.

"The station owner will be waiting for the load I expect?" asked Tymer and Samus nodded. "The missiles should be there at 11:30 pm. I'll have my best guy take it over, for you miss." He gave her a look that Samus found disgusting. _I'd rather shot myself then have anything to do with you. _

Tymer instructed her to go to screen 2 and there she could look up her info. Going to the mentioned screen Samus found Tymer had opened up the Galactic Federation's database for her.

_Tallon IV, what had they found so far?_ Searching all relevant documents Samus concluded not much, _good_. They knew there had been pirate activity, a plan to exploit some substance on Tallon IV. _Crap, Phazon. What if they find it? _Reading further Samus's fears were relieved. The documents read- massive explosion at the planet's core collapsed most of the planet and no such substance was found. _Good. Anything on me? _Nop, nothing on Samus Aran anywhere in the report. _What about the Metroids? _No, thank goodness she'd destroyed the elevators to Phendrana's Drifts.

She found some other irrelevant but interesting details. Evidently they reached had entered Magmoor Caverns with their "heat suits". Those suits didn't work so well against Magmoors. Also they found and were translating the Space Pirate logs. _Good luck._

Deciding she would have to worry about this later, she told Tymer she was done and started to leave.

Tymer called to her, "Hey missy where are you going? You still have to pay for using my computer!"

"What? I already paid you." Samus replied while she turned around.

"You paid me 3,000 credits for your missiles, but nothing for my data services." Tymer said.

"3,000 credits covers both, and you know that. I'm not paying you anything more. Plus I didn't find what I wanted anyway." Samus said. She had thought she would leave feeling alright, but now it looked like she'd be leaving quite ticked off. She rolled her eyes at Tymer and started out again. A gentle but familiar humming noise stopped her. _Stupid man._

Tymer stood behind his counter, a beam-gun in his left hand, "I want my money."

Slowly Samus walked through the shop towards him, her heart beating steadily.Her commanding eyes werenarrowed,making her look ever so dangerous. She walked right up to him, until the gun touched her forehead.

"Are you going to shot me?" she calmly asked. Tymer felt a shiver down his spine. How could this woman have such ice water in her veins? He now longer liked his position, but again his ego was telling him that she was just a crazy blonde, nothing he couldn't handle. _We'll see how long you can play me. I really won't mind killing you._

"I will if you don't pay me," he said just as calmly though his heart was racing.

"You know greed is a terrible thing," Samus told him.

"Yeah whatever. It suits me just fine," Tymer said smugly. He flexed his trigger finger, and said, "you have till the count of 3 to pay me or else I kill will you."

Tymer took a breath and started counting, "1….2….3,"

Before he had even finished the 3 count Samus sprung. With incredible speed she reached over the counter and stuck his arm. She knocked the gun away and behind the counter, then twisted his arm back until he screamed in pain. Letting go of his arm with practiced ease she landed a full powered kickto his chest that sent him flying into the wall. She quickly stepped up onto the glass counter to get a better view of his bruised body, sprawled on the ground.

Laying on the ground, his mind a blur with pain, Tymer saw his weapon. He reached out for it but stopped when a wave beam shot nearly hit his hand. Feeling Samus's heated glare he slowly lifted his head to look into Samus's fierce eyes.

"You didn't bother to check who just paid you more money you deserve did you? She angrily shouted at him, "well check the screen Tymer!"

Tymer, who had been too busy watching her to check, arched his neck painfully to see the screen. There at the bottom he read, "transfer complete from account 57391-Samus Aran." _Oh dear gods save me! _He thought.

"Turns out 'missy' isn't so blonde now is she," Samus said with harsh disdain.

"I had no idea-" he was cut short as Samus aimed at his gun laying on the floor. One shot and it exploded, shooting shards of metal and energy into Tymer's face.

"I'm not paying you anymore, and those missiles had better be there at 11:30 or I'll find you," she said threateningly.

Without another word she was gone.

The remainder of Samus's three hours was spent gathering the rest of her needs. She bought food (no granola bars), shampoo and conditioner that smelled like some strange "Juopaberry", soap, and anything else she found to her liking. Shopping on close quarters was strange to Samus. So used to isolation, she actually stopped and stared at all the people around her when she first entered this store. At the cashier's a young man checked her items. He risked glances at Samus, which she ignored. When she gave him her card to pay he had just stared at her. Unlike Tymer this boy checked to see who paid him. Samus took her bags and her card back, then walked away, leaving the boy who was stone-still, struggling to say her name.

She was in quite a good mood as she rounded the corner to the café. With her many shopping bags she stepped into the café with 3 minutes to spare.

Samus chose a small, two seat table in the back corner. Despite it being in the back it was still well lit, the light making her stand out. A waitress came to her, somewhat hesitantly, and asked her what she wanted. Samus told her she was waiting for someone, and the waitress nodded knowingly.

As the waitress left Samus pondered on her day. She rarely had human contact, being a bounty hunter was lonely, and today was an all-time record. Not only had she met scum like Tymer, she had shopped besides other humans, and was now waiting for a person, a man, to meet her in a café. _What is happening to me? _She thought.

It wasn't necessarily human contact that amazed her, she realized, it was more of an anything contact. Anything that was alive and away from hunting bounties. To be out of her beloved suit, and outside her ship, on a planet with more life then pirates or hungry aliens; that was something Samus realized she wasbeginning to like, and probably needed. Her life had been so busy that this need had never surfaced, but now, with this spare week, it had come bursting to the top.

While Samus was pondering Maelos came in. He looked around and saw her in the back, a pensive look on her face. He casually made his way to her and sat down, she facing the front of the shop and him the back. When he sat down Samus looked at him and smiled. _I love her smile, but there's something about it…_thought Maelos.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Oh, not too bad I guess. Shopping was never my thing," replied Samus. "But I could get used to it."

"Bounty hunter gone compulsive shopper aye?" commented Maelos with a chuckle.

"No not me," said Samus with amusement.

It was amazing the way they acted, for both were so comfortable with each other. Samus, who was used to the suit and tie routine, found Maelos an escape into a real human heart. On the other hand, Maelos thought of Samus as onlyhuman isolated enough to understand him. One looking into human nature while the other was trying to escape it.

The waitress came back to find Samus's friend was there. _Good catch, _she commmented mentally about the man with dark eyes. A handsome couple they make, she thought as she took their orders. Indeed they did look good together, like the best of friends, or fondest of lovers.

Maelos ordered the lunch special with acoffee. Samus peered at the menu, then ordered the same but with a cappuccino. Then with the waitress gone they once again started talking.

"So how is my ship?" asked Samus.

"Oh it's coming along just fine. We rewired the scanner's wiring, and just started on the ventilation."

"Do you think it's really going to take a week?"

"Yeah, those parts from Aret will take forever to come in," Maelos replied. "Hey Samus? What attacked you anyway?" he asked with curiosity.

"Some creepy mutated parasites," Samus answered off-handily.

"Don't things like that scare you?" Maelos asked with genuine admiration.

"Maelos, I've seen so many things, things you couldn't even imagine. The big ones can still be frightening, but for the most part, no." Samus said honestly.

The waitress came back with their drinks, the caffeine smell overpowering. Both stopped talking and tended to their refreshments. Samus took her first sip, feeling the hot liquid slide down her throat. A warm tingling feeling followed, reminding her of past times. She felt so open with Maelos, a rarity with her. Already she could feel a friendship forming. _Something I haven't had in a long time, _she thought. She could remember though, when she had given her friendship before, it had beensomething she would have died for.

Staring into her cappuccino, she remembered her friends so well.

Uirlow,had been one of the best troublemakers, besides herself. He could smooth talk his way out of any punishment, even from Tubela herself. Benach, had been her closest Chozo friend. She was always there for Samus, no matter what. Finally Leniox, the quiet one of her close group, the always observant and thoughtful one. Samus remembered how he had become an Astronomer, that was the path he had chosen. Benach, one of the most beautiful Chozo, became a musician like their mothers Chonena and Fyre. Uirlow, she couldn't believe, had become a Chozo of Language, teaching the young ones. Oh her friends she most certainly would have done anything for them.

Samus looked up at Maelos and smiled, he noticed it and smiled back. Yes, Maelos could have her friendship, he already had it.

"Here you go," said the waitress as she brought them their meals. Being especially nice to Maelos, she asked them if later they might like desert, they had a great special for couples….

Maelos and Samus both looked at each other, the possibility out there. For a whole second they looked at one another, an understanding arising between them.

"No thank you, we're not a couple, just friends," said Maelos. Samus gave him a look of "thanks", and returned to her drink. _Thank goodness he realizes we're just friends. _Being friends with a human, what more a man, was something she would have to adjust to.

Breaking the silence left in the waitress's wake Maelos said, "hey I understand Samus. And all I want to be is friends too, that's more then enough." He started to unwrap the silverware, "even though I've never had a friend that was so beautiful."

Her fork half way to her mouth, Samus blushed and shook her head at the good humor. _What a guy. _

As they ate they talked about all the things old friends would talk about, except for them, this was the first time. They talked politics (which neither really liked), sports (which Samus didn't know very well), arts (which both liked), and then of their own lives up to this point.

"So you really were raised by the Chozo like the rumors say?" said Maelos.

"Yeah, I was," Samus said. She felt comfortable with Maelos but this was a subject that was foggy in her own mind. She couldn't remember hardly anything, except the memories that had come recently. _Oh I hope there are more memories for me, some happy ones. _Like it was on cue a memory came to her mind, like a warm cup of cappuccino down her throat.

She could see it in her mind, the home she had had with Chonena and Kerune. The beautiful Chozo structure, exotic stone withChozo script etched in every stone.She was warm and fuzzy inside, happy to the fingers wrapped around her warm drink. _So happy… _

The sun was setting and she and her parents were outside watching it. Underneath the gnarled tree that had stood for centuries, they sat next to one another, human between the Chozo.It was so tranquil, so silent. The silence itself, she remembered, was musical though. Like far off chimes, sounds of thegold and red huesthat arched over the sky. The whole thing was otherworldly, because back on Creto, everything was better, fuller in feeling and spirit. The beauty of this memory was nearly overwhelming, and Samus wished she could hold on to it longer, at least one more minute.

"Samus? Are you okay?' asked Maelos.

Samus came back to reality to find Maelos's caring face, "yeah I'm okay. Just zoned out for a minute I guess," Maelos shrugged and then kept eating.

When they were done they light-heartedly argued over who would pay, in the end they paid separately. Maelos though, was set on helpingSamus with her purchases, so she let him carry one of the two bags. When they were back on the busy streets of Nebulon Maelos led the way to his hovercraft, and soon they were headed back "home".

As Maelos drove, Samus looked around. She could see, giant buildings and so many people. Outside all this were mounds of sand and sand grass. Seaside trees and seagulls, swayed in the occasional breeze. All this was pretty, but could start to compare with her sunset memory.

It was 2:31p.m. when Samus was back in her room. Gently dropping her bags on the white marble floor she collapsed on her bed. The bed rebounded against her weight and then settled back with soft bounces. Samus could smell the fabric softener, it was like, well, Juopaberry. Samus breathed it in and exhaled with a sigh. Fully relaxed, suddenly feeling very sleepy, Samus closed her eyes.


	9. Reasons

This is an interesting chapter I think. So here you are.

Chapter 9: Reasons

5:06 p.m. was shown on the clock in digital red numbers. Awaking from her sleep, Samus momentarily forgot where she was, the smell of Juopaberry reminding her.

"Ahh," she sighed as she stretched her back and legs. _What a nap, _she thought and reached for the ceiling with her toned arms. The blood came rushing back to her limbs and a tingling feeling coursed through her body. Samus finished stretching and looked around her. Her room was one of the most expensive suites in the whole hotel and it showed. The floors were of marble and the wood workings of precious Orcois wood, and both gleamed in the sunlight from her window. She liked this room very much.

A sea gull called from outside, its cry was harsh and unexpected. Samus turned her head to the window, instantly defensive and alert. _Dumb bird._

Relaxing a little, Samus thought about later tonight. _Those missiles should be delivered, and I told Maelos so he will be ready. I should visit the ship tomorrow, Creto's probably driving them insane. Oh Creto, it seems like you were my only friend for so long, but now I know Maelos. And how strange it is, that I am already so open with him._

Sitting on her bed Samus once again heard the gull cry. There was no answer. It seemed that this bird was all alone. _Once again I am alone too,_ agreed Samus.

After a minute or two of wondering what to do Samus decided to go outside to the pavilion. On her way out she grabbed a random magazine from the lobby. She quickly walked past the people already sitting out there, and sat at the same place where she had ate breakfast. The lone gull was there, perched on the cliffside as the low fence separated them. The gull peered at her with its sideways glance, cried again and then fell silent.

Samus turned her attention to the magazine she had grabbed, and then shook her head in disbelief at one of the cover stories.

"The True Story of Samus Aran: Part I" 

"What in the galaxy…" she muttered to herself. _Then, when you're like me, people hound you… _echoed in her mind. She quickly flipped to page 91 and was greeted by a large, crystal clear shot of herself in the Chozo bio-suit. _Ah, the wonders of technology, that they can catch me on film._

Samus quickly read through the article and was thoroughly disgusted when she finished it. They knew so little of her and wrote up fiction to paint a clearer idea, unfortunately they were mostly wrong in their assumptions.

"What a waste of my time," she commented. The gull stirred and admitted a brief squeak of agreement.

There had been one interesting thing in that article, "Aran, despite being a woman, is one the foremost bounty hunters in the galaxy, and one must wonder where she received her training…". The author had continued on with some idiotic explanation and Samus had fumed at the sexism, but the question remained. _Wherewas I trained?_

The answer came flooding into her head, the Chozo.

_I am panting, so exhausted, my head is swimming while I try to rise. Jutaca is standing over me, his Orcois staff is poised to strike me. I am defeated but I refused to give in. I will never surrender, never submit._

_It's so hard to stand up but I finally do. This sensation of exhaustion is all too familiar to me. This week has been incredibly difficult. Grand Warrior Hearuw, is driving us hard in preparation for the upcoming Test of Becoming. He runs us through drills all day and, we get no rest. Sometimes I am so tired that only the thought of my parents and failing them keeps me going, but no matter how tired I am I will not admit defeat._

_It is hard being a human amongst these Chozo. They are stronger then me, and there is nothing that can change that. The other Neophyte, Warriors-in-training, are never as tired as I am. Sometimes I wish that I was born a Chozo, having all their blood in my veins instead of only a little of it. Then I think of my biologic parents and the thought leaves my mind._

_I look at Jutaca and brace myself for the blow I know is coming. He draws his wooden rod back and I keep my face as still as possible. When he strikes I don't blink. I keep my face still when he stops his staff before my throat. He holds it there and I wait for Hearuw to end this._

"_Stop!" shouts Hearuw._

_Jutaca removes his staff and in a quick flourish he tucks it under his arm. I would do the same but I can't, it is all I can do just to remain standing. At this moment in time I envy Jutaca._

_Hearuw looks at me and I know that look. It is a look of hidden disappointment, and I feel ashamed to be the recipient of it._

"_Sit down Samus," he says. He says it calmly but I know better then to believe his tone. Regardless, I sit down, and I know he will ask me to stay after._

_When the day of training is over and the sun is between its climax and setting, I am standing alone before Hearuw._

_How I wish Gorbeta had never said such things about me! After I announced the Path I had chosen to the community, like everyone else did on the Feast of Planting, she said that I would be one of the greatest Chozo Warriors ever. She said it in front of everyone! I was so embarrassed, but even more unbelieving. How could **I** fulfill that statement when I wasn't even a full-blooded Chozo? And now here I was, 18 years of age, nearing the Feast of Becoming, and I can't even finish a simple sparing drill. Why couldn't Gorbeta just be quiet?_

_"Do you know why I asked you to stay after Samus?" asks Hearuw._

_"Yes," I reply._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I am here because for the third time this week I could not complete the sparing drill," I answer. I wish that I could disappear, so deep is my grief. Maybe run to my hiding spot, the one only my friends and I know about. I could sit there and cry, wait for Benach to find me. Benach isn't here though, she's at the Peak, and I won't run away._

_"You are right Samus," says Hearuw. "I treat you no differently then my other students, but still, you must realize the expectations on your shoulders. You will have to improve if you wish to even come close to what they expect of you."_

_His final words are cold, as are his eyes. I know he is right, but I don't know how to be any better. _

_"Talk to your father Samus. Kerune can help you," Hearuw said and that was it._

_I walked home, pondering the words of my teacher. Yes, Kerune could help me, both he and Chonena have helped me so much already. They took me in and raised me as their own. They supported me withall the love and care in the galaxy, and I love them very much for it._

_When I reach my home that overlooks the Qulox Mountains, I can hear singing. As I come closer I see Chonena and Kerune sitting under the tree. Chonena is singing a Chozo song and Kerune is following along. Oh my mother! Her voice is like the stars in the sky some say, bright and powerful, so mysterious and beautiful. My mother is the Grand Musician, the leader of all of Creto's music. I stand in awe, my mind in a bliss of sound._

_When they stop I wish for more, that music could have kept me there for cycles, but instead I went to them._

_"Hello Samus dear," says Chonena. She turns and then continues, "I will leave you two alone, there is much you need to talk about." She left us, myself and my father, beneath the tree._

_"Come sit with me daughter," says Kerune, his gentle eyes calming my nerves. "You are troubled, so speak to me."_

_I sat next to him and say, "why am I so far behind father. I try my best but still I cannot please Grand Warrior Hearuw." _

_"Oh Samus, I see you when you train. You hold back, you are so much stronger then you think." He says._

"_I am?" I question. This was not the response I expected, but then again I didn't know what to expect._

"_Yes you are, but first you must remember why you want to become a Warrior."_

"_That's easy, I want to. And I want to because…" I trial off as I realize that I don't really have a reason other then that I want to._

"_Think dearheart think," implores my father. So I think. Is it because I want to arm myself? I want to be able to protect myself, what happened on K-2L changed everything. Even as I think that though, I realize how little of it I know. Already in 13 years that memory has faded, I can remember only rage and death. No! I do not want revenge, do I?_

"_Samus," asks Kerune. "Are you alright?" I come back to find that I have grasped his hand and am squeezing it with all my might._

"_Yes I… I don't know why," I say._

_Kerune looks at me with understanding and says, "no, revenge is not why you seek to be a Warrior."_

"_But how-"_

"_Don't think about that but listen to me," Kerune says strictly. "You will become a Warrior for your people, the human race. A Warrior protects not only the Chozo, but the whole galaxy, remember that. You must fight for justice and freedom and balance in this time when darkness threatens to overpower."_

_I sit in silence. What words, and from my own father they mean much more. What can I say? _

"_Say nothing but remember. Use this as your cause, your flame to earn the honor of becoming a Chozo Warrior," finishes my father._

_With that we say no more but sit and listen to the song coming from inside the house._

"Aaaaaark!"

The sea gull's harsh cry contrasted sharply with the song now ringing in Samus's ears. One look from Samus caused the bird to fall quiet. _Stupid bird, you're gone and ruined my memory! _But she knew that it had been time to leave that memory, _you can only linger for so long._

The gull turned to her, then turned and looked towards the open doorway that led to the lobby. Samus took the hint and looked, more listened actually. From the lobby came the rippling sound of a piano, something Samus had never heard but knew.

Taking her magazine Samus followed the music. She entered the lobby and saw to her left a black Grand piano. Quietly Samus walked up to it. The song ended as Samus reached the black keyboard.

Sitting on the bench was a young girl, maybe 9 years old, with raven black hair and green eyes. She saw Samus and looked up, a look of curiosity, no fear.

"Hi," the girl simply said. She tilted her head and waited for Samus to say something.

"That was really good," started Samus. "What was it?"

"Oh, something that just popped in my head. I make up things all the time. I've been playing since I was 4."

_Wow, I've been fighting since I was 5. _

"Could you play it again?" asked Samus.

"No," said the young girl. "Once is enough. What's that?" she pointed to the magazine.

"Nothing really, just trash," replied Samus.

"That!" exclaimed the girl. She was pointing to the article deemed "The True Story of Samus Aran: Part 1". _No, child, no! _cried Samus's mind.

"Samus Aran, isn't she the one who stopped the Pirates?" the girl asked innocently.

"Yes I think so," replied Samus while holding back her feelings of irony.

"I like her. I'm glad she stopped those bad pirates," said the pure child. "What about you, do you like her?"

Samus held back her disbelief and said, "ah, I'm undecided."

"You should give her a chance," the girl said as her green eyes glistened.

Without another word Samus headed back to her room, leaving the magazine on the piano. The girl with raven black hair was unaffected by Samus's rude exit and started playing the ivory keys. To Samus they sounded all too much like Chonena's song.


	10. Threats and Justice

Sorry about the delay, exams are a pain.

Thank you, to my new reviewers.-Yes, I admit that my Samus is a little emotional but she is so often shown as inhuman. One of the points of my story is to show that, in my mind, Samus does feel, that she does bleed. Of course the whole point of reviewing is to tell me your own take, so thank you for doing so, and please, everyone, continue to review. About possible "name playing", well, who really knows.

k0m0do-342, if you so desire, you may use the name "Creto".

This is not my favorite chapter, but an essential one. Enough of my blabbing, read!

Chapter 10: Threats and Justice

Samus stood outside the resort's glass doors and watched Maelos drive up the hill. Fresh out of the shower she was wide awake and ready to get going. As the hovercraft came to a stop she walked over and once again neglected the door.

"Do bounty hunters not like doors or something?" asked Maelos. He said it in jest but Samus gave him a real answer.

"No, we don't. Normally doors mean that there is some enemy that wants to eat you on the other side. Or you have to find the key code, which can mean hours of searching," she looked at him with a grin. "I usually just blow them up with missiles or power bombs."

"Speaking of missiles," said Maelos as he passed a slow moving vehicle, "I have four giant crates full of them next to your ship. And where did you get them from? Because the guy who dropped them off looked really shady."

"Don't you worry about where they came from, that's my business," replied Samus.

"Okay, I won't worry then.'

They remained in silence until Geros's shop was in sight. The building was dwarfed by its surroundings, looking tiny next to the business center of Nebulon. _Home sweet home, _thought Maelos.

"Oh yeah, Samus, how do you put up with that computer?" asked Maelos withcuriosity. "That thing is driving my father crazy. Whenever he works, it asks him all these questions about Nebulon, or starts telling him the history of the Galactic Federation. And then there's the holograms, Samus-"

"Yes Maelos, I know all the stupid things Creto does. You don't have to tell me. I put up with it through a lot of patience."

Creto was bored. There was nothing to do. Its mistress was gone, to some ocean resort Maelos had said, and left it. _Of course she had to leave, _thought Creto, _she couldn't stay in the ship while it is being repaired. It's times like these that make you want to be human._

The men working on the ship were normally friendly. Creto had taken a liking to the younger one, the man with dark eyes. The father though, was really quite mean. The first day, while they had been fixing the scanners, Creto had struck up a conversation with the father, or at least Creto had thought it a conversation. Geros finally flipped after the third round of twenty questions.

Geros had called Creto every curse in the Common Tongue and then some. Of course Maelos had come to the rescue, but it was too late. Now, every time Geros worked on the ship Creto would annoy him, just for amusement, stopping only if Maelos asked it to.

The hologram incident had been very interesting. Once Geros had had to step inside the ship to reroute the cooling systems. While his back was turned to the control panel, Creto had conjured up a life-size hologram of a Space Pirate. _What fun that was!_ Creto remembered. When Geros had turned around to see one the galaxy's most feared creatures, he nearly had a heart attack. Now though both the mechanics were gone, and Creto was all by itself.

Creto used its visionary sensors to look around. The hole in the ship had been patched up, good quality work too. The scanners were back online and the cooling/ heating was coming along nicely. The ship's windshield had been removed to allow for easier inside access. It lay neatly against a wall. There were also four loads of missiles besides the ship._ A bounty hunter's job is never over, _Creto thought.

The scanners were picking up something. Looking closely Creto could see two human life forms nearing the building. Creto knew that Geros was in the office so that meant the two humans had to be Maelos and Samus. _Samus!_

The bright orange hunter ship was a welcome sight to Samus's eyes. She walked into the station to see her precious ship and took in a quick breath at the thought of flying it through space.

Geros came out of the office with several strange looking tools and headed to the ship. Maelos called to his father who turned to greet them.

"Hello, Miss Aran, nice to see you looking so well," he said. "Your ship is nearly complete, it will be done early believe it or not."

"Well, that's good," replied Samus. She walked over to her ship, and stepped inside it via the missing windshield.

"My Lady!" exclaimed Creto with obvious joy. "I have missed you!"

"Hello Creto," Samus said with a smile.

"The young mechanic, Maelos, told me you were staying by the ocean. Tell me, how is your stay there?" Creto asked with concern.

"Oh, it's fine Creto. Much nicer then my sleeping quarters on this ship. I think you would like the ocean Creto, if you were a human anyway." Samus told it.

"Yes Samus. I have researched the natural state of this planet, and I think I would like the ocean," Creto said. "I also downloaded all the files from your suit, and filed your request by hacking into the Federation Database. I found nothing on the substance Phazon. Also there was no trace of a colony of Chozo, anywhere. I am sorry."

"That's okay, I didn't except anything." Samus said. She sat down in her cockpit chair, and watched Geros and his son. They were headed to the office to get a new tool, Geros looking disgusted with the current one.

"Samus?" enquired Creto.

"Shoot," Samus said attentively.

Like a young child afraid of being reprimanded Creto said, "I do not like Geros."

Samus burst out into laughter.

"Well, I don't Samus!" Creto said while Samus continued laughing. "He yells at me, even when I try to help him."

"Probably because you annoyed him with all your questions. Maelos told me about your picking on Geros. Now, what did you do with the hologram?" Samus asked with interest.

The human and computer continued talking as the father and son returned to finish the cooling repairs. Soon they were done, at which time Samus and Creto had moved on to what course they would set when they left.

"I think that I'd like to visit the Lithiun Sector, that was a really beautiful place. Remember it Creto?" said Samus.

"If you wish, we could go there," replied Creto.

"Hey Samus," shouted Maelos from outside the ship. "Right now would be a good time to load those missiles. Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," said Samus. "Prepare missile acceptance, Creto."

"Yes, Samus."

Rising, Samus jumped out of the ship and landed soundlessly on the cement floor. She walked over to the crates, each roughly 3x3x3 feet and made of strong black alloy. She yelled toMaelos who came over and helped her carry one over to the right side of the ship.

"Ready Creto!" she yelled.

The ship's orange side split into gradually larger horizontal sections. The inner ones slid over the larger, outer sections until there was an opening only slightly larger than the missile crates. Samus and Maelos lifted the first crate into the opening. The crate slid in and the sections closed, causing Maelos to jump in surprise. There was a grating sound, then a humming buzz. The orange side opened again and the crate ejected itself, one side missing and empty, landing in front of Samus.

"Wow," said Maelos in genuine surprise. "You do this every time you need more missiles?"

"Yes," said Samus as she went back for another crate. "I normally have my suit on, so I could lift these crates by myself. These missiles are for my suit, but I put them in my ship because, well, its hard to explain. Basically, both my ship and suit can work independently, but they work best when used together. I load these missiles in my ship, then my ship can store them in my bio-suit. It's easier then loading them into my suit the normal way."

Maelos looked at Samus over the crate they carried and asked, "these giant missiles get put in your tiny bio-suit? How?"

Samus sighed and replied, "it's a little complicated, Chozo technology."

Maelos nodded in understanding, but a look of intrigue came on him. _Chozo technology? Wow. _They continued loading the crates until all four were taken care of. When they were done, Samus went back to the cockpit and Maelos to work. Soon it was 12:46 pm, according to Maelos's watch, and time for lunch in the mechanic's opinion.

"Samus, I'm going to go get some lunch, do you want anything?" he asked her before he went to pick up some Nebulon delicacies..

"Sure," Samus said.

"Like…" asked Maelos.

"Ah, a local favorite, how about that?" replied Samus.

"Okay, I'll get you something from Yuit's Luncheon," Maelos said and then left.

Samus sat in her chair as he left, the warehouse becoming eerily quiet when the hovercraft's engines could no longer be heard. Looking through the open window, she could see Geros headed her way with a piece of ventilation. _Time to take care of some unfinished business, _Samus thought.

She stood up and headed to the back of the ship. Next to the compartment where her bio-suit was stored was an eyelevel display of small-caliber weapons. A good variety of beam guns, her father's wave beam gun, a couple laser daggers, the odd alloy knife, and finally a sturdy Orcois wood staff. She took out the staff, holding it reverently.

Samus went back into the cockpit, which Geros had stepped up and into with the ventilation. Geros saw her and offered a smile. Samus did not return it.

"Geros?" Samus said quietly, too quietly. "Do you see this staff?"

Geros set down his work and answered, "yes, I do Miss Aran."

"Well, this staff is quality work, made by Chozo hands. It is simply designed but strong, much like your work," said Samus.

"Why, thank you Miss Aran," replied Geros who took it as a compliment. He started on his work again, thinking the lesson was over. It was just beginning.

"Unlike your work though it was made by honest beings," started Samus.

"Now wait a minute here. What are trying to say, that I'm a crook?" Geros questioned as he stood up. He turned and faced Samus.

"Yes, I am, Geros of Nebulon!" replied Samus just as heatedly. At her anger Geros stepped back, _I knew a bounty hunter would be trouble!_

"You cowardly, greedy man! Look at this!" shouted Samus. In her other hand she held up the estimate Geros had given her. "Don't try to fool me, these repairs might add up to a good amount but not 27,000 credits."

"That is the Federation's standard price for such work, parts and labor included--" Geros began when Samus swung the staff. The greedy man saw his life flash before his eyes as Samus stopped the wooden staff on his throat.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but if I have to threaten you to get a fair price I will," Samus said calmly. "Now, Geros of Nebulon, you will finish your work. I advise you continue with the same workmanship of this staff, or else Creto will know, and it will tell me."

"Yes, Geros, I am ever loyal to my Lady," put in the all too happy computer.

"I will pay you exactly 18, 342 credits, the standard price according to Samus Aran, and then I will leave. Do you understand Geros of Nebulon?" said Samus.

Geros nodded.

"Good, now get back to work."

When Maelos came back, he found Samus sitting in her chair while his father was finishing the ventilation. He went over to Samus and gave her Yuit's Luncheon's finest, spicy Hurit wraps and a side of hot Creole peppers.

"Uh, thanks Maelos," said Samus as she took her lunch.

"You'll like it," he said to her.

Geros was under the ship repairing the oxygen containers when Maelos found him. The father looked angry and frightened when the man with dark eyes gave him his lunch.

"Let's just finish this and get her out of here," he said quietly to Maelos. Maelos was no fool, he realized something must have happened while he was gone, but he merely agreed.

"Samus, what did you do?" he asked as he entered Samus's hunter ship. Samus remained emotionless, finishing off her lunch.

"Samus…"demanded Maelos.

"I did what was necessary," replied Samus coldly. She got up and headed to the back to throw her trash away. Maelos followed her.

"My father is scared half to death by you now. Granted, he never liked you in the first place but--"

"But what Maelos?" said Samus as she turned on him. "Your father is a ruled by greed, you said so yourself! If he tries to rip me off, I am in the right to deliver justice. Maelos you are my friend but don't forget who I am."

The two humans were in front of Samus's gun display. Maelos turned and looked at it. He was abruptly chastised by its reminder of Samus and what she was capable of.

"You're right Samus, I'm sorry. I know my father, he needed to be taught a lesson," Maelos surrendered.

An awkward silence followed, Maelos afraid of Samus's wrath and she frightened to damage this newfound friendship.

"It's okay Maelos," she said. "I didn't hurt him, only instilled a little fear and respect."

Above them Creto let go of its imaginary breath. For a second there it had thought Maelos was going to get it. _To anger my mistress is not something I would advise, lucky for Maelos he has befriended her. _

"May I suggest that Maelos return to his work, and that my Lady and I finish our course setting?" it said out loud.

"Computer," stated Maelos. "I think that is a very good idea."

Later in the afternoon, roughly five o'clock, the man with dark eyes and the Hunter were headed back to Eros's Ocean Resort. They were talking about current events, the issue on Tallon IV to be exact. Maelos wanted to know Samus's take, since it involved Space Pirates. Samus merely played dumb, _best for him not to know what I did. Best that no one know. _

"Well, the Federation may ask me to investigate, but I will decline if they ask," she said.

"Why would you decline?" asked Maelos.

"There would be no trail to follow, if the Federation is correct in its time estimate. It would be a waste of my time," Samus said.

"They think some of the ruins were made by Chozo," he stated.

He turned to look at her but looked back to the road when Samus didn't respond. _It must be hard on her, the only family she knew just disappearing. What bothers me is why and how they disappeared, _he thought.

After a minute or so Samus asked Maelos, "have you thought about what you are going to do? With your father and your dream."

"Oh," said Maelos. He hadn't expected this question. "Well, Samus, after what happened with you, I know I have to leave. I can't stay with him, even though I love my father. I figure that I'll leave next cycle, when my apprenticeship ends. After that…" he trailed off.

"You'll go to school, learn how to be a politician while keeping your innocence," Samus picked up. "You'll find a job and work yourself through those years. Never once will you forget your goal, or me." She turned to him with a smile.

_Man, her smile is gorgeous! _Thought Maelos.

"After all your hardships you will emerge and help your planet by bringing justice and a better understanding of justice to it. That's what you'll do," Samus finished. Maelos nodded his head in silent understanding.

The rest of the ride was filled with the talk of good friends, and much needed laughter. _I had forgotten how wonderful laughter is, _Samus realized.

When Maelos pulled up to the resort he stopped the hovercraft, shutting it down so he could continue their conversation.

"This is the last time I'll drop you off here," he said to Samus.

'But not the last time you'll see me," she told him.

"True," thought Maelos out loud. "Hey, did you ever think it a little funny that I've been your chauffeur this whole time?"

With a grin Samus said, "someone had to."

She stepped out and bid Maelos good-bye, "eight o'clock sharp tomorrow, bus boy," she jested.

"I'll be here, compulsive shopper," Maelos jested back. Then he left, leaving Samus to her last night in Nebulon.

* * *

The Hunter was walking, and the waves lapped at her feet. Once again in her faded sweatshirt, Samus was headed to the hill by the ocean. This was her final night at Eros's Ocean Resort, the last time she could visit this place that beckoned to her. _I could come back, _she thought, but inside she knew that it would never be so.

Samus reached the grassy hill and went to its top. The sea was a deep blue and the sky was turning bronze as the sun dipped into the sea. She wrapped her sweatshirt around her, even thought there wasn't any wind. She made herself comfortable because her intuition was saying this could take a while. And her intuition was rarely wrong.


	11. To Prove Worthy

Note: For this, and the next couple chapters, I will be doing things a bit differently. Why? Well, my first idea for this story was to merely recall Samus's past. Later I realised that I needed a frame, something to hold these memories, thus the story evolved. Funny how characters grow on you. In these next chapters I will be telling a part of Samus's past ( my idea), in an omipresent view instead of Samus's view,like I hadat firstplanned-for the purpose of easier reading and writing.

I really do like the characters I've created, do not think that I don't. And now that you know why I started this fanfiction, and hopefully agree with it, Read on!

Chapter 11: To Prove Worthy

During a single year on Creto, the Chozo's first home planet, thereare may feasts. The Feast of New Year, the Feast of Music, the Feast of Mid-day, the Feast of Life, the Feast of Planting, and the Feast of Becoming. All were important to Chozo life but right now Samus Aran, human raised by Chozo, was only concerned with the last two.

On the Feast of Planting 13 years ago, she had declared for herself the Path of the Warrior. That had been the day Gorbeta the Elder had made her prophecy. Now, during this weeklong celebration, the Feast of Becoming, it was time for Samus and all of her peers to show they were worthy of their chosen Paths.

**And it was with this thought that Samus, the one sitting near the seashore, dove into her memory.**

"Let this celebration begin!" shouted Tubela the Grand Councilor. As she did hundreds of lights blinded the night sky and then faded away to a comfortable force.

The lights had been so brilliant though, that it took Samus a couple seconds for her eyes to adjust. She had been to many Feasts of Becoming but this time was different, it was her own. When she could see again, Samus could make out the giant structure that was the Room of Council. All the community was here, everyone. They were all gathered on the Common, a large, circular area in front of the Room of Council paved with limestone.

All around the Common were large stone statues that held luminous orbs. These statues, depicting Creto's wildlife, were made by those that had chosen the Path of the Statue Maker. That was their Test of Becoming, later to be inspected by the Elders.

"Samus, are you coming?" asked a female Chozo.

"Yes Benach," said Samus as she followed her friend into the heat of the feast.

The test for the Cooks was delicious. They had made tantalizing entrees, wonderful appetizers, refreshing Chozian drinks, and unbelievable desserts, all for the opening meal tonight. Samus stood in front of one of these desserts, looking up to see its high peak. This confection was made of Chozian chocolate and vanilla spirals that flowered into youthful buds as they wove their way up the masterpiece.

"Samus," asked her friend. "Are you going to eat it or stare at it?"

Samus stood with her plate out and cutting knife ready, still staring. Coming back to reality she nodded and took a piece, careful to steady the dessert so it wouldn't fall. Samus and Benach traveled the numerous tables full of food until they were satisfied with their take and sat down.

The table at which they sat was made of a red colored wood. The table was smooth and finished, ornate designs in it's wood. All the tables in the Common had been made by last year's inductee Builders, while this year, all the would-be Builders were to make special requests for the Grand Council members.

"Hail Samus, Warrior Chozo! And Benach, the beauty that sings!" cried Uirlow as he slid down the table to sit next to his friends.

"Hi Uirlow," said Samus with her mouth full of food.

"Hail Uirlow, master of mischief!" said Benach with a smile. Her Chozo face looked so beautiful when she smiled.

The 3 friends ate and talked as all the Chozo around them ate and talked. It was such a wonderful time, especially for Samus. The whole community was gathered, starting the celebration of their children becoming true members of Chozo life.

Samus looked around as Uirlow and Benach were deep in a conversation. She could see her parents sitting together and felt a surge of love for them. She looked and saw the Council members and their spouses dining at the table nearest the Room of Council.. She could feel the night's weight and the brightness of the statues on her, all the things around her she could feel. Pausing for a moment she took it all in and sealed it in her memory. Suddenly she felt something next to her.

Samus opened her eyes, which she had closed, to see Leniox had sat down next to her. _Now we're all here, _she thought.

"Hello Samus," he said.

"Hello Leniox,' she replied.

Once again all the friends, now four instead of three, started to converse.

"Are you frightened?' asked Uirlow to Benach. "About singing before everyone?"

"No, I am ready, as are all the other ones who have chosen this path."

"What about you Uirlow?" asked Samus with a grin. "I hear you get to sit in on Ebur the Teacher's class. I bet that'll be fun."

For the first time that evening Uirlow took on a serious face, "it's really not that worrying. I know what I need to do, and I will do it. I am not scared, nor am I nervous. I enjoy working with the young ones."

"Yes," Leniox put in, "probably because you are one yourself."

They all laughed at this, even Uirlow, who could appreciate a joke.

The opening meal lasted for another hour until Tubela rose. She stood and so did the Grand Council. A silence fell upon the community, respectful and patient.

"Hear me Chozo!" she yelled so that all could hear.

"Speak!" answered the crowd in Chozian.

"This Feast of Becoming has begun. A joyous time it is, so let it be so," she told them. "Look to the edge my family," she said and pointed to the statues with their orbs of light. "The Statue Makers are proven. Taste the food of this meal. The Cooks have been proven. As these have proven worthy, may the rest do the same," Tubela finished and sat, the Council sitting with her.

"Yes, I hope we prove worthy," Uirlow said quietly.

Later that night, when the meal was done and cleaned up, the 3 Chozo and human were by the Fountain. Samus sat on the Fountain's edge listening to Benach speak. Leniox listened attentively as Uirlow stared into the babbling waters.

"Good luck my friends," Benach was saying. "I am the only one who must wait, you three must prove yourselves tomorrow. I'll miss you, Samus and Leniox, while you are away. I will see you tomorrow Uirlow." Then she departed for home, the stars guiding her way.

"I must go home and rest, although you two will need more rest then I. Good-night friends," said Uirlow as he too went home.

Leniox turned to Samus and said, "well, tomorrow is it. The Paths of the Warrior and the Astronomer are closely linked. I will see you in the morning." Then he went down the Eastern Path to his home.

Samus stayed at the Fountain for minutes more, contemplating the morning's task. They hadn't been given specifics, they would be tomorrow, but they knew it involved both the Warriors and Astronomers.

_What could they do with both of us? Unless… no, they wouldn't do it. Or would they?_ Her thoughts still spinning in her head Samus headed back home to her parents.

The sun had just cleared the Qulox Mountains, for the sun rose in the West and set in the East on Creto, when Samus awoke. The sunlight filtered into her small room, casting light and shadow on the floor. She sat on her bed's edge and listened to the singing of Murlbirds outside her window.

Quietly Chonena came into her room, softly closing the wooden door. Her Chozo feet made light clicks on the red wooden floor. In her arms Chonena carried a new robe, Samus's Warrior robe.

The new robe had been tailored just for Samus's human body. She could remember how Veruk the Tailor had gladly accepted the challenge of fitting her slender form. The robe was light and soft, but Samus knew it would be extremely durable. A light golden color, it had long sleeves and would fall to her ankles. Simple patterns adorned the sleeve endings and bottom of the robe. It was beautiful to Samus's eyes.

"Hear daughter, prepare yourself for your test," said Chonena as she placed the gift in Samus's hands. "Be strong and prove yourself on this path you must take."

Here the Chozo mother took Samus's head in her hands and gently kissed Samus's brow. Samus had once thought a Chozo kiss uncomfortable, but now she understood it for what it was, a gesture of love.

"Your father waits for you," said Chonena who then left Samus to change. Samus solemnly changed into the Warrior robe, all the while reflecting on what this robe meant. _I am nearly a Chozo Warrior. Samus the Warrior, that will soon be my name. Once I am a Warrior, wow, then I can do so many things. Warriors are given Chozo Power Suits and are taught to fly Chozian Fighter Ships. What is it like to fly? But I think too much .I must prove myself first, than all of that can be mine._

Veruk had also made an additional piece for Samus, a pair of soft, armored leggings for underneath her Warrior robe. She put these on first then the robe. As Samus put on the robe she could feel the subtle armor within the cloth. Chozian alloy armor was in her robe's torso, back, and legs

Samus took her Orcois staff from its resting place and preformed a simple spinning maneuver. The robe moved with her, not at all hindering, and so she deemed the robe acceptable. _Like it wasn't going to be,_ she told herself sarcastically. Taking a final deep breath she went out to her father.

Kerune was waiting patiently outside, standing under the tree. When Samus came out they started to walk to the Room of Council.

"Now is the time Samus," said the Warrior, " to prove yourself."

"Yes father, I know," replied a humble Samus.

"You will do fine," said Kerune as they reached the Fountain.

"Yes, I know," sighed Samus. "I'm just a little nervous about what we'll have to do."

"Do not be," Kerune told his daughter. "You have strength and will come to have wisdom as well, so do not be afraid. There is a force that flows through all things and it is the truth that guides our ways, the Ways of the Chozo. If you ever have fear you can call on it, and it will answer."

They crossed the bridge and came to the Room of Council. At its entrance Kerune stopped, and Samus was reminded of how Chonena had done the same years back.

"May truth guide you," said Kerune, the same inscription that was above them. He took her head in his hands and like Chonena, kissed Samus's forehead.

"Thank you father," said Samus. She then turned and went into the Room of Council.

Samus stepped into the large circular hall and peered up at its high domed ceiling. Large windows high up on the walls spilled pale morning light onto the gathered beings. She saw all of the Chozo standing before the Grand Council, which sat in their stone chairs. There were many other golden robes as well as many silver ones.

"Listen well my children," spoke Tubela the Grand Councilor. "You are no longer children, you are true Chozo, and now you go to prove yourself worthy of that honor."

Tubela paused and managed to find Samus amongst all the Chozo.

"Every year this Feast of Becoming comes to be and so the Test of Becoming comes to be as well. Other paths that are chosen may have to do different things each year but the test for you, Warriors and Astronomers, always remains the same."

Tubela dropped her gaze and continued.

"For your Test of Becoming, you shall journey to the Qulox Mountains," she said and silent apprehense filled the room. "Warriors, your mission is protect, guide, and provide for yourcharge. Astronomers, you know the Warrior who will take you and your destination. Find your escort.You leave now, and will reach your destination on the third day of the week. There you will spend a dayreading the cosmos, and then returnby the sixth day so that you may join us in the closing feast."

Tubela paused.

"You go with nothing but what you carry at this moment. Go safely, remember your training, work together, and may the truth guide you."

The world swirled around Samus as she waited for her Chozo Astronomer to meet her. _Is it Huyf, or maybe Coulap. Maybe..._

"Greetings Samus the Warrior," spoke a voice from behind her. She turned and saw Leniox. _Leniox! s_houted Samus's mind.

"Hi," she said in a newly confident tone. "Shall we start?"

"Yes, Samus let us go," replied Leniox. And so the Human and Chozo started off on their journey, Leniox a good foot taller than his guard.

After all of the Warriors and Astronomers had left Tubela stood alone near her dark, stone chair.

"Do not have fear, my prophecy will stand," said Gorbeta from besides her.

"I am not afraid, it is hard though to watch them leave," Tubela said. "I have watched her, them all, and now... now they leave. They leave on a quest that they cannot even comprehend, not even the enlightenedChozo."

"The Test of Becoming is not that difficult my dear Grand Councilor."

In a hushed voice Tubela said, "the quest I refer to is life."

**A bit melodramatic, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**


	12. To Listen

Here you go, ch. # 12.

Chapter 12: To Listen

"Purit Peak," said Leniox, "that is where we must go."

"Purit Peak- located in the northern part of the Qulox Mountains. Approximately 1 mile altitude and roughly 2 days journey from here."

Here she paused and looked at Leniox who smiled.

"We will have to travel through Geverda and approach the Qulox on the east side. Make our way through the Pass of Conit until we reach the Rogu Path. Take that up the mountainside until we reach Purit Peak."

"You seem to know exactly where we're going," Leniox said.

"Well, Grand Warrior Hearuw had us study Creto's geography very closely. He also had us study Chozo lore and history, poetry, and, of course, survival skills. And I think that the last may come in handy right about now." Samus pointed out.

"Well then, let us get going," Leniox suggested.

"Let's," replied Samus. With that she led Leniox out down the cliffside where there community lived and down into Gerverda.

Gerverda was located between this cliff of Chozo establishments and the Qulox Mountains. It is a grove of tall and ancient trees, their broad leaves creating a clear path underneath them. Sunlight danced with darkness on the bare forest floor, and a silence filled the space from ground to canopy. In the distance other Warrior& Astronomerpairs could be heard, but their sounds eventually merged with the quiet.

The human and Chozo made their way through the grove easily and quickly. By high noon Samus was sure they were half way through Gerverda. It was at this time that they reached a small clearing.

The trees formed a circle here and light poured into it. Brown dirt covered the clearing, and Samus noticed there were no footprints in it. _There is something here though, despite the lack of evidence, I can feel it._

Samus chose to not show her apprehension and continued to lead Leniox through the clearing. She became very alert and gripped her staff tightly._ Something is watching us, _she thought. There was no visible danger but every pore of her body was saying otherwise. 

Despite her feelings, Samus and Leniox got to the other side of the clearing without a problem. _Was I overreacting? _She asked herself. _It was a change in this endless stream of trees, big deal. I just got a little frightened at the idea of having to fight something, right. No. I was right, there is something there, I know it._

"Are you okay Samus," asked Leniox.

"Yes," said Samus.

"I can sense that you have become, ah, agitated," Leniox said.

"I'm fine," insisted Samus, but she knew that Leniox did not believe her.

"Okay, maybe you're fine but I am not," said the Chozo. "I am famished."

"Oh…" said Samus. She had forgotten that she also had to feed her charge not just guide him.

Peering around Samus looked for some sort of food. _Maybe there are some fruit trees… _and to her luck there was. Standing further up their path was a Doda tree.

"Well my good friend, you are in luck," she said and then marched over to the tree.

It was a tall tree, but its branches started low and were excellent for climbing. Samus nimbly scaled the tree and returned with three Doda in her hands. She handed two to Leniox and kept one for herself.

Leniox skillfully peeled the orange skin to reveal the lavender colored flesh. _I love these things, _he thought. A pleasant smell filled Leniox's nostrils and he quickly devoured the first of his Dodas.

"Wow, you were hungry," Samus laughed at Leniox, for at the moment, the Chozo found his face covered with Doda juice.

"Just like at home," he commented, referring to eating Dodas for lunch during his classes.

"Yes, just as messy," said Samus who started to eat her fruit.

It took two more rounds of climbing the Doda tree before Leniox was content to move on. Samus though, was glad for this break from their traveling. She preferred to have lunch as friends than to travel as escort and escorted.

The sun was far behind them, in the east, when Samus stopped to check her bearings. _If I'm right, then Gerverda ends right over this little hill. _She looked up the hill, and then she and Leniox climbed it. At the top Samus saw she was right.

As they emerged out of Gerverda they could see the Qulox Mountains, which seemed to stream on forever. Samus could see the Pass of Conit, and she pointed it out to Leniox. The pass was narrow and rocky, and there were boulders everywhere. _Great ,_she thought.

"The Pass of Conit," stated Leniox with little emotion.

"Yep, that is it. Looks like great fun," Samus joked.

"Yes, great fun."

The beginning of their journey through the Pass of Conit wasn't too difficult, but night was coming, and Samus pushed them hard to find a good place to camp. She easily made her way along the rocky pass. Leniox, a Chozo of good size, found the pass more difficult but was able to make due.

Soon they found a good place to camp.It was flat and dry andshielded from the winds that would ravage the pass at night. Samus went to find something to start a fire with, while Leniox ate some Dodas he had brought with him. _Leniox sure loves food, _she thought as she left him.

Samus could remember passing a dead tree, the only one in the pass, earlier. As the sun set she found the tree and started to rip its limbs off. _We need fire, to keep us warm and ward off creatures, _she said mentally as the tree became a pole.

The sun was gone now, its last rays pale gray on the horizon. She could see Leniox up on their ledge and started to go that way, a bundle of kindle in her arms. It was at that moment she heard it.

A low growl from behind her made Samus stop in her tracks. _Oh no…_then it leapt.

Samus jumped away from the creature and her firewood went flying. She landed and got to her feet just in time to dodge another pounce. She could she the glowing eyes and dark outline, it was a Cruneo. A small but dangerous creature, catlike and hungry.

"Leniox!" she screamed as the Cruneo lunged for her. This time she twisted away andhit its back with her forearm. The creature emitted a rough cry as it corrected itself.

"Leniox my staff!" she cried. She could hear Leniox struggling down the rocky path, but for now she was on her own.

The Cruneo got to its feet and started to circle Samus, feeling her out. Samus pivoted, always facing the creature. _Come on, try me, _she thought.

Once again it leapt onto her, and this time Samus wasn't quite fast enough. The creature's claws caught in her robe and she was dragged to the ground as the Cruneo landed.

Thinking fast and not caring if she hurt herself, Samusaimed a kick at the creature's face. Her barefoot collided with the furry jaw and she heard a sickening crack. She ripped herself free and stood on her shaking legs. The Cruneo roared in pain and Samus could hear Leniox approaching.

"Samus!" he yelled. Avoiding the Cruneo, the Chozo ran to Samus and gave her the Orcios staff.

Using her heightened eyesight Samus peered into the dark and could she the Cruneo readying for another round. She quickly put herself between it and Leniox, her staff at the ready.

The Cruneoskillfully slithered around to Samus's left and jumped. It was clearly trying to get Leniox,but Samus would have none of that.

The Cruneo was in the air, when a well timed hit from her staff sent the poor creature to the ground. It landed with a thud and took its time getting up. When it did it gave the pair a loathing glance and retreated.

"Quickly," Samus wasted no time. "Get the firewood and get back to the ledge."

Back at their ledge Samus had a good-sized flame going. The fire cast shadows on the rock besides them, but also spread light around them.

"What was that Samus?" Leniox asked after several silent minutes.

"A Cruneo," Samus answered. "But we don't have to worry about them now. It won't come back, not with the fire here."

"Good," said Leniox.

Being alone with a good friend, Samus felt like she was back at their secret spot. The fire warmed her body as the night air was chilled. She felt good, very good, despite the latest scare.

"Doyou know thereason why we Astronomers do what we do?" asked Leniox out of the blue.

"No, but I'd guess it would be to study the stars.Right?" replied Samus.

"Yes and no. The universe is full of secrets, full of unbelievable things, Samus. I want to uncover those secrets. You see, my dear friend, ifyou listen hard enough, you can hear those secrets.My training was to learn how to listen the right way. The cosmos will yield their secrets to those they deem ready and worthy. That is how all of the Chozo's prophecies have been uncovered, they were given to us."

Leniox paused at what he had just said and Samus sat in wonder.

"I think I will retire for the night. Wake me when you need to sleep," he said and then went to sleep.

Later in the night,as the fire began to burn low, Leniox relieved her. The Chozo was not used to such things but kept his watch. He looked at his friend with caring eyes and then looked to the stars. As he did, the fire burned to mere ashes, but still the creatures stayed away.


	13. Bright Lights

Chapter 13: Bright Lights

It was still an hour before sunrise when Samus woke up. The fire was out, a mere pile of ashes. Leniox sat on the other side of that pile, silent as the stone around them. She lifted herself up and stretched as the night's wind started to die. The stars were fading as well, and it was these stars that had Leniox's attention.

Samus reached for her staff, which she had kept close to her, and walked to the edge of their camp. She looked out at the Pass of Conit as the darkness slowly yielded to day. She drew up a mental map of their course: they were half way through the pass, at about midday they would see the Rogu Path. Taking it up they should reach and cross the Swibal River by early evening. If they pushed hard they would get to Purit Peak maybean hour after sunset.

"We should leave now Samus," said Leniox. "Today will be a long day."

"Yes it will Leniox," she replied.

In less then a minute they left the ledge that they had called their own, and they started through the rocky pass. On both sides, terrible, sheer walls stood and Samus felt so small between them. For they seemed to have a stare like that of the Elders, but they were waiting for her to mess up. The pressure made her a little dizzy.

Leniox followed Samus closely through the steep and difficult trail. Patiently waiting when she would stop them to observe the section up ahead. She would pause and consider the different ways to travel that part of the pass, and Leniox never once said a word as she studied the broken and jagged climb. He was always confident in her choices and trusted her judgment.

The Pass of Conit took them through narrow tunnels and onto high stone bridges that were suspended over the sharp rocks. But no matter where the pass took them it was difficult going.

At the current time they were at a particularly hard place. The pass had taken them up a nearly vertical wall and they were now at the top. Looking down Samus saw a drop of roughly 80 feet, _this just keeps getting better,_ for it seemed that this part of the passhad collasped. The hole stretched on for nearly 20 feet and there was only one way around the hole, a small ledge that jutted out of the right side. They would have to cross this drop on a walkway only one foot wide,willing themselves not to fall.

A subtle fear came over Samus, but it was dulled by her need to be strong for Leniox. The Chozo was looking quite pale, something she had never seen in any Chozo. He put on a solemn face and looked at Samus, waiting for orders.

"What do we do Samus?" he asked quietly.

"See that ledge?" she asked while pointing. "We have to cross on that."

Leniox's eyes widened and he took a deep breath.

"Chozo are supposed to be enlightened and strong, right?" he thought out loud. "Then why am I so afraid."

This lost of composure in her friend was greatly disturbing Samus. _But you are strong Leniox, _she thought. _I need you to be strong now, I'm just as scared as you._

"Don't worry Leniox, you are strong and enlightened. You keep your eyes on me and I'll help you," Samus said sincerely. "I am going first. When I get out a little ways you come out and follow me. Try to grip the wall and don't look down."

Taking a deep breath, Samus surveyed the ledge. It, unfortunately, hadn't grown any bigger since she had first seen it. She noticed that the wall was weathered from wind and time. _Luckily the wind isn't blowing now, _she thought, _only at night._ The battered mountainside had a couple handholds but not many.

Samus took another breath, wrapped her staff in her robe, and stepped out onto the small walkway. The Orcios wood rapped on the wall, and the sound echoed in the vale. She placed her hands on the mountain's textured side ever so carefully. Samus slowly went out a couple of feet and then turned her head to Leniox.

"Come Leniox," she commanded.

The Astronomer nodded and timidly came to the ledge. As he placed his left foot on it he hesitated. Samus waited for him to come around or to scream that he couldn't do it. She was trained for this, he was not, and she couldn't blame him for being frightened. But just as she thought this, a new look came onto Leniox's face, a look of desperate confidence. He then traveled the small ledge to her.

Samus said nothing, not wanting to break his or hers concentration, but smiled at him. He smiled back, and so the old and true Leniox had returned.

After several minutes of slow progress they were nearing the end of the ledge and the restart of the pass's main highway.

Leniox carefully placed his left foot near Samus's right and gripped the wall. He waited for her to move so that he could too. She didn't move though, Samus was too busy looking at the problem in front of her. For just as the ledge met the other side it had broken off. They were suspended 80 feet above sharp stone, standing on a narrow outshoot, and now they were made to jump the lastyards or so. _Unbelievable._

"Leniox listen to me," she said.

"Yes Warrior."

"In a few feet the ledge ends. We have to jump the last part of it. It isn't too far and I know you can make it. Stay there and watch me," she told him.

Leniox turned his head to her, careful of his beaked face. She took two more steps then stopped. He could see her body coiling up and said a quick prayer. _Oh truth, guide my friend, and myself._

As she readied herself, Samus too said a prayer, to whatever powers there may be._ Help me. Father said I could call on you, whatever you are, and I do now. Help me._

Then she jumped.

Up to that point in her life, Samus Aran had never felt so weak as when she jumped from that foothold. Flying though the air she felt free, but it was a dangerous freedom, the uncertainty of having nothing to hold. As she flew, her staff fell from her robe's folds, clattering on the other side. The newly risen sun peeked over the mountains and blinded her. And all in that second she landed on the other side.

Samus hit the rocky pass hard, cutting up her bared forearms. She lay there for a minute, feeling the rock's coldness but oh so happy to feel it.

"Samus?" Leniox called to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Samus called back. She sat up and warm blood trickled down her arm. Ignoring it she walked to the edge and said, "now it's your turn." _Please, Leniox, make it!_

Her dear friend took his time in studying the jump. He was larger and longer than Samus, and since she had made the jump hecould too. Leniox inched his way to the ledge's end. There he paused and looked at Samus, who looked back with distressed eyes. _Leniox…_

The Chozo readied himself and then leapt from the ledge, his lean body extended to its full length. As he jumped Samus knew something was wrong. The rock beneath him crumbled and his feet slipped. His powerful jump failed. _He's going to fall short, he is going to fall short!_

Leniox soared through the air for what seemed like eternity. As his jump reached its weak climax the sun lit up his body, his every detail exposed.

He hit the edge with his chest and his arms struggled on the rocky surface for a hold. The recoil nearly made him lose his grip for it knocked his breath out of him. Samus reached for his wrists and pulled with all her might. The sounds of her exertion and his agony bounced off the walls, and they mixed with the sound of tearing cloth.

Samus took a better grip and pulled as Leniox's legs flailed in the emptiness below. She screamed as Leniox was yanked over and up onto the other side. As he came up his robe tore and he screeched at a pitch so high she hardly heard it.

He fell to Samus's side, panting and in mild shock. Samus immediately threw herself on him, bombarding him with kisses.

"Lenoix, you're alive! I was so scared!" She cried. The fear she had felt at her own flight was paled at the possibility of losing her friend.

Finally Samus sat up and helped Leniox to do the same, it was then that Samus noticed the blood.

The front of her robe was stained with a dark red. She knew that she was not bleeding and so looked to Leniox.

Where Leniox's robe had torn the warm liquid flowed. He had cried out in pain for that reason, as the sharp edge ripped his torso.

"Your hurt!" she exclaimed and quickly looked at the wound.

She lifted the flap of Leniox' Astronomer robe and saw the gash. Leniox's lightly feathered stomach had multiple holes, some still dirty with rock. Her Warrior training had given Samus a limited amount of first aid, and now she was very glad for it.

Samus helped Leniox to where the wall met the floor of the pass. She propped him up and went to work.

She cleaned the wound as best she could, _we can wash it in the Swibal, when we get there. _She checked the depth of Leniox's injury and was relieved to find it wasn't too deep. Deep enough to tear his muscle but not deep enough to threaten his vital organs. Ripping off the bottom of her golden robe she dressed his wound. The gold turned crimson but soon the bleeding stopped.

"How do you feel?" she asked Leniox.

He answered, "relatively good for what I have been through."

Samus laughed and said, "well, we have to keep moving. Can you walk?"

Leniox stood and gingerly walked a few feet. He grimaced but his stride was even.

"Yes, I can make it. We should leave this place," he said.

"Okay, let's go," said Samus as she picked up her staff.

So it was that the pair left the drop.

It was after midday when they could see the Rogu Path. The Rogu Path met the Pass of Conit and traveled north, up the Qulox to Purit Peak. Samus was greatly relieved to see the path. The Pass of Conit was bare and rocky, but the Rogu Path was gentle and once more covered with trees. She was a little disappointed though because they were behind schedule. Leniox was doing fine but he was slowing them down, and she feared they might be too delayed to reach Purit Peak tonight.

"There is Rogu Path Leniox," she told him.

"Good, I will be glad to leave this pass," he replied.

They headed up the Rogu Path. Their bare feet welcomed the cool ground instead of the pointed rocks, and their eyes welcomed the forest over the monotone of stone. A Murlbird sang its song and welcomed them to the Rogu Path.

They had been on the path no less then an hour when they heard a noise. It was Samus's stomach, crying to be fed. All of their excitement had stilled the hunger but now it came back much louder.

"I am hungry too, and tired," said Leniox after her growl had receded.

"I doubt there are any Doda trees nearby," Samus said.

Leniox rested his tired body against a tree and sighed, "perhaps there is something else."

"Like…"

"Oh, maybe Murlberries," he replied and revealed a bush full of maroon colored berries from behind the tree.

"Oh yes," Samus laughed. "Murlbirds only sing near Murlberries. How could I forget?"

So the duo ate the fruit of Creto and their greatest hunger pains were stilled. Neither was satisfied, but they set off anyway.

Up the slow slope of the Rogu Path they went. Leniox was able to walk without Samus's assistance on the dirt path. He reveled in the beauty of this path- the red barked trees, healthy leaves, creatures at peace, and the pure blue sky that was visible through the canopy.

They traveled all day, sometimes stopping to pick more Murlberries or to observe the innocent life around them. It was a seemly perfect bliss, but Samus never let her guard down. The close call at the drop had reminded her how dangerous this journey was, and she won't forget that.

The sun was nearing the horizon when they came upon the Swibal River. Samus was happy to see that the Swibal would be an easy wade instead of a hard swim.

Samus led Leniox into the crisp water as it was turned yellow by the sun. They both lifted their robes and waded through the knee-deep river. The pebbles of the riverbed shifted under their weight.

On the other side of the river Samus washed and redressed Leniox's wound. With a fresh dressing they started on the path again.Now though, the path was growing more vague and the trees fewer. The sun was drifting under the horizon and it was growing colder.

"Can we make it before night falls?" asked Leniox.

"No we can't." answered Samus. "but I don't want to be out here at night, so if we hurry we can get there before it's too dark to see."

Leniox said nothing but kept going.

They kept going for more then an hour but it was in vain. Soon the night consumed them and they had to stop because they could not see. There was no moon tonight and the stars were dull. The worst thing though,

was that Samus could see Purit Peak just before the dark blocked it out.

"We have to stop Leniox," she said despairingly to the darkness. "Leniox, are you there?" she cried when there was no answer.

Suddenly she could see. A small orb of orange light floated near her. It cast a weak light around her and its holder, Leniox.

"We Chozo can have the power to create holograms. I will make this one of light so that we can reach Purit Peak," he said.

Samus stared at the light and Leniox smiled. He had showed her holograms before, at their secret spot, Benach and Uirlow had too. All Chozo could project holograms but their skill was rarely a need. At their secret spotthey had done it for fun and games, to play tricks and show off. Now he would use this ability to guide them up the mountain.

Speaking Chozian words, Leniox forced the light to grow. The orb gained strength and shone all around them. The light flowed in a revolving circle, making a sort of dome. The translucent orange allowed them to see out, and as Samus did so she saw something that took her breath away.

There were dozens of glowing orbs. All throughout the Qulox there were Chozo holograms lighting the way for numerous pairs. A procession of bright lights in the absolute darkness, like some ancient ritual.

As Samus and Leniox ascended to Purit Peak they marveled at the skill of their peers. Some of the Chozo formed their holograms into several orbs that floated around them. Some made winged creatures that flew through the sky before returning to their creator. Still others formed storms of hologram light that flashed lightning and sent sparks flying.

Not one to be left out, Samus urged Leniox to create something. So he did. In a flash of light the orb split into millions of pieces that circled them at dazzling speeds. Like lightning bugs they flickered on and off. The little bugs expanded to a loose ellipse then contracted until Samus could feel their wing-beats on her face. Just as suddenly, Leniox ended it and the light was simple again.

"Wow," Samus said softly in the quiet.

One by one the lights disappeared as some pairs reached their destination. The holograms either just stopped or were released to the sky, where they floated to the heavens.

Soon Samus and Leniox could see true lights in the distance, Purit Peak. A huge observatory, complete with a grand telescope, loomed above them. They reached a set of stairs, every otherstair lit by tall candles.

When they reached it Leniox turned to the south and released the hologram as lightning bugs that scattered into the night. They were finally there.

Samus helped Leniox up the stairs, guiding him with her arm. The climb was not long, but they were both tired and hungry from the day's adventure. They reached the top and paused to gather their breath.

"We made it," Samus said to Leniox.

They looked out and could see the last lights fading into the sky. _How beautiful those lights are, _Samus thought.

Samus and Leniox turned to the observatory's arched doorway and were unsurprised to see two Chozo waiting.

"Come and take leave," said the first, who was dressed in a silver robe.

"Come and take your rest, for your journey has been long," said the golden robed second.

So Samus and Leniox went inside to take their leave and rest, for their journey had been very long indeed.


	14. Secrets

_Note: This one and the last two chapters have been difficult to write due to the visuals I wanted to express. Hope you approve of how I handled that challenge._

_Also, I hope this chapter's dialogue is up to par because there's quite a bit of it._

Chapter 14: Secrets

Staxit the Warrior had spent the night out on the observatory platform looking at the stars before she fell asleep. She had stared at the stars and thought about the numerous planets that were out there, and she had been to many of them; flying in her Chozo Fighter Ship, her squad at hand, on the many recon and rescue missions she had led.

She had been with Kerune on K-2L when they had found the human child. Her's had been the second voice Samus had heard as she blacked out. So it was now that Staxit felt a certain connection to the young woman, something more than other Chozo felt.

When she awoke in the morning, laying on a simple bed in the Observatory Guard's room, it was still dark out. Through the room's single window she could see the stars fading. Rising, she noticed the room's second bed was empty, so Wayue was already up.

The wooden door, tan in color, opened silently. She walked out into the open main room, where clean white walls magnified the morning twilight. The main room was a large circle around the observatory's telescope, and Staxit made her way around it. Soon she came to the telescope's viewing area.

Wayue was seated at the telescope's attached seat, looking into it.

"Good morning Staxit, nice to see you have awaken," he said. "This nebula is very interesting. It promises to create some intriguing stars."

"That is good," Staxit replied. "Have they awaken?"

"Leniox is still resting, he will sleep long and hard to heal his wound. Samus, I do believe she is awake."

Wayue removed his eye from the eyepiece and peered down the hall. Staxit followed his gaze to see a human shadow in the doorway to where Samus and Leniox had slept.

Without any further words Staxit went down the hall to Samus.

"Follow me," she said while walking by Samus, and Samus followed. "We will get something to eat."

The sun had now come up and its rays shown in through the many high windows in the kitchen. Staxit continued past the many cooking devices and to a table where a bowl sat. The bowl was overflowing with fruit, and Samus recognized some as Dodas._ Leniox will be happy, _she thought.

"I am not a Cook, and thus we will be eating simply," said Staxit.

"That is fine with me," replied Samus.

As they prepared the fruit and put it on a tray, Staxit told Samus how they normally had a Chozo Cook on hand, but the feast demanded all Cooks.

"For you see," Staxit said, "this observatory, and all the others, are manned at all times with an Astronomer, Warrior, and Cook. To study, protect, and feed. When you leave, we will stay until another pair relieves us later in the evening."

"But that means you have missed part of the celebration and your help will miss the rest," said Samus. "I would be very sad if I had to miss the feast."

_She is still young, _Staxit reminded herself.

"When you grow up more understanding comes to you. I still love to be at the feasts, the lights and food and our fellow Chozo… but someone must be here. Purit Peak must be kept up, and it is my current mission to do so."

Staxit paused to put some Buncri on the tray and then went on.

"All Warriors and Astronomers and even the Cooks have rotations. Your father, Kerune, he has been out to one of the Peaks many times. When my shift is over, I will have a set leave and then be reassigned. Who really knows, in a week I could be headed to Datir to deliver aid, or to Haeto because there was a recent flood. There is even rumor of…"

"Oh what?" Samus asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Of a Totitkemilia," Staxit said in Chozian.

Samus stopped at this word,the Chozo word kemilis meant gather, so kemilia would mean gathering. But of the wordtotit, she had noidea what it emant.

"A gathering of the enlightened," Staxit said in the common Tongue. "Thank the powers that be, we Chozo are not the only species to grasp the secrets of the cosmos. If that rumor is true, a squad of Warriors will be needed to escort Tubela the Grand Councilor."

"Who are the other enlightened?" questioned Samus. "I know nothing of them, why?"

Looking down at the food they had prepared Staxit sighed, _I should not have said anything. It is merely a rumor and nothing more. Besides, I do not think the other enlightened will have answers to this problem anyway._

"Come," Staxit said. "We will take these out to Wayue and then we can talk some more."

Staxit picked up the tray and Samus followed her out to Wayue. As the walked out, Samus noticed the increased light. Gold and silver carving could be seen in the white walls. Samus looked up and could see the numerous high windows, just like in the kitchen.

When the reached the telescope's viewing port Leniox was in the seat, looking out to the remaining stars, Wayue stood behind him.

"This is amazing," said Leniox.

"Yes it is Leniox," replied Wayue. "Here, take a break and eat something."

Leniox removed his eyes and saw Samus.

"Good morning," he said with obvious affection.

"To you also. How is your injury?" inquired Samus.

"Wayue says I will be fine. It is healing nicely. I will be ready for when we leave," said Leniox as he reached for a Doda. He smiled at Samus and she smiled back.

"It is good to know that you will be ready Leniox," said Staxit. "I must take Samus, we will breakfast outside, and return for lunch."

Staxit told Samus to retrieve her staff and meet her at the entrance. So Samus went to the room she had shared with Leniox and got her Orcios staff. _What is Staxit going to have me do? _She thought._ I thought this was going to be my day of rest!_

Minutes later found Samus and Staxit descending the observatory entrance stairs. The observatory was on top of Purit Peak and the view was unbelievable. So when Staxit took Samus to the edge the human lost her breath.

"Wow," she said as her eyes took in the Qulox in all their morning glory.

"Yes, I agree," Staxit smiled. "Can you guess why we are out here?"

"Do I get some Chozo Warrior lecture?" asked Samus in good humor.

"A small one," Staxit said.

"After you return to the Elders, you will remain there for the rest of the Feast of Becoming. Then you will be given your Power Suit and be taught how to use it."

Staxit paused to see the effect of her words. Samus's eyes were bright with excitement.

"A period of suit training will follow and then you will be taught in piloting our fighter ships. I have seen you Samus," Staxit looked at her. "You have great skill, and I know you will adapt quickly to these, faster then the others I believe."

"Really?" asked Samus. "You're not just saying that are you?"

"No, I am not. I will be one of the Warriors that will assist you newcomers in flight," she stopped and smiled. " I look forward to helping you."

Samus blushed at the compliment. _I hope I live up to your expectations Staxit, and Gorbeta's as well._

"All that I amsaying you will hear later, so there is no need to further map out your future. What I wanted to tell you was something more personal."

Samus looked up at the Chozo next to her, _what?_

"I was with your father the day you were rescued. I saw your father lift you in his arms and hold you to himself," started Staxit. "We were there on a rescue mission because we had just received distress signals from K-2L. We got there and it was destroyed. You can not realize how surprised we were to find you, and when you shot at us…"

Samus listened intently but stared out into the mountains.

"Before we knew you, we knew that a great Warrior was before us."

"Do you know one of the reasons why Kerune was allowed to keep you?" Staxit asked.

"He found me, he understood me," Samus said, somewhat defensively.

"Also, Kerune and Chonena were childless. They loved each other and the whole community loved them, but, for a reason we Chozo onlynow comprehend, they could not conceive a child of their own blood. The reason for that was because you were coming, you are their true child, the only one they will ever have," Staxit told her

This new information surprised Samus, she had never questioned why her parents had no children of their own kind. _But all things have a reason, _her mind told her. _And if that is true, then there is a reason for everything. It would be pointless for one thing to have meaning and the rest be void. So what about my life…_

"Samus, do not question too deep. Not until you are ready. Some things may do more damage then good," Staxit said firmly.

Samus stopped her thoughts, wondering when the right time would be. She had become used to Chozo responding to her thoughts. Tubela had told her when a Chozo had a close emotional bond to another being that it could, for lack of a better word, read that being's thoughts_. 'Only the unguarded thoughts'_ she had said, _' and a Chozo would only use this ability for good, never evil.'_

"Okay," she said.

"I thought you may need to know this, if only to better appreciate your family here," Staxit told her quietly.

The Chozo silently bit into a Doda and the pungent scent made Samus remember how hungry she was. She reached into the bowl Staxit had brought with them and selected a Buncri and began to eat it. She could suddenly feel a pressure on her, another one to add to all her others. She was the only child her parents would, could, ever raise. If she screwed up there would be no comforting her parents, she was their only one.

"On a less serious note," Staxit was saying, "you no longer have to worry about that drop you and Leniox encountered. As we speak the Builders are repairing it, and it will be easy work for them."

Samus gave Staxit a curious look and said, " how do you know about the drop?"

"Oh," said Staxit, "I have been watching your progress from the platform," here she gestured up to a large platform protruding from the observatory's top. "using one of the smaller, portable telescopes to see you. I could only see you at certain spots because of the forest. Do not feel bad, you did well, and all of the other pairs will be watched as well."

"Staxit?" asked Samus. "What would have happened if we had fallen?"

Staxit gave Samus a serious look, "you didn't and would not have. You also know that Chozo do not dwell on what could have been."

Samus took the reprimand well. Yes, she knew that Chozo did not think about the 'if' or 'could have' 's, and she didn't press the issue.

"Stand up Warrior," commanded Staxit. "there will be more time for talk later. Now we are going to spar, and I will show you some useful moves."

The blood in Samus heated up at this, and the thrill of battle took her, even if this was merely practice. Ever since her conversation with Kerune, she had found a new spirit, the spirit of the Warrior.

The remainder of Samus and Leniox's day at Purit Peak consisted of stories from their advisors and rest. They ate lunch and then relaxed as the Astronomers waited for dark. When the night finally came the Warriors went up to the platform while the other two Chozo studied the stars.

Up on the platform Samus looked at the stars, enthralled with the many things she could see in the perfect star sky.

"When you can fly you will go to them," said Staxit, referring to the planets that glowed in the far beyond.

"Yes, I know."

"And it frightens you?"

"No," replied Samus. "It excites me. The places I'll be able to go…in my own ship, with my suit, flanked by my fellow Warriors or flying solo. No, I am no afraid."

"Good," said Staxit, and it was all they said.

When the pink sun came over the Qulox Mountains, and its light blocked out everything; the group at Purit Peak stood at the stairs. Samus carried her staff, a small pack on her back full of food and water. Leniox had an even smaller pack on his hips that held a disk with all his star-gazing finds.

"Good traveling to you," said Wayue.

"May we see you at the feast, happy and true," said Staxit.

Samus started down the stone steps and Leniox went after her. Soon they were far away from the Peak, the observatory top high up to see.

They journeyed all day with nothing too exciting happening. They both enjoyed the travel though, and were content with the peaceful quiet, each with their own thoughts.

At mid-day they waded the Swibal River and wound their way down the gentle Rogu Path. When the darkness was coming they reached the "drop". Leniox made his hologram of light and Samus could see the handiwork of the Builders.

A strange hybrid of stone and alloy, known only to Chozo, covered the gaping hole. _I love those Builders! _Samus's mind said enthusiastically, for she had been dreading the idea of crossing this place.

After they had walked across the drop they made camp. Somehow they had managed to find the same ledge where they had camped on the eve of the Cruneo attack. The pile of ashes remained, untouched by the wind which could not reach the sheltered ledge.

"How are you feeling Leniox?" asked Samus after she had started a fire with kindle she had enquired on the way.

"Oh, I feel fine, just a little homesick I guess," replied Leniox.

_I'm not buying that my friend, _thought Samus. All day she had noticed the subtle glances Leniox had given her. Something had happened or someone had said something to Leniox, and Samus knew it was about her. She openedher mouth to pry at him, but he beat her to it.

"In time you will know," he said. "But for now you must trust me and remain unknowing."

Samus looked through the fire and studied his face. It was grave and determined, whatever he knew was important.

"Why can't I know?" she asked softly.

"It is not time," Leniox said.

"Then I will wait, if I must. I trust you," replied Samus who then turned and went to sleep.

The next day they woke up and started out. Samus's mind kept wandering to what Leniox may know, but she subdued her mind's eager questions. _I trust him, and all the Chozo. Leniox has always been secretive, only now, on this trip, has he opened up to me. If he were to keep something from me, especially something important, then there is a reason. 'All things have a reason' _echoed in her mind.

The weather was pleasant as they traveled the last leg of their journey, and Samus suddenly wanted to get home, now. All around them, the world was pleasant, but Samus had a mounting apprehension.

After an hour or so of walking under the grand trees of Gerverda, they stopped for lunch.

"The feast tomorrow will be so good!" Leniox exclaimed while they ate.

Like so many other times, Samus laughed at the comical site of Leniox's Doda smeared face.

"Hopefully you won't eat like that," she told him.

"Like what?" he asked while she laughed louder.

"Never mind," Samus laughed.

Minutes later they were back on the road. Samus had them travel a little faster then their normal pace in hopes of reaching the community before dark. They were nearing the end of Gerverda.

Suddenly they burst into a place with no tress, the clearing where Samus had felt invisible eyes. Her senses exploded into adreniline as she reacted to what happened next.

"Get down!" she screamed and pushed Leniox to the ground.

An Orcios staff swung above them and then disappeared. Samus roughly shoved Leniox aside and stood. She countered the next blow and looked at her attacker.

It was Chozo, or more acurately, a hologram of a Chozo Warrior. Samus could remember vaguely a conversation she had overheard between Hearuw and Isola the Grand Technician. They had been talking about holograms that had the properties of real beings. _Guess this is Isola's work. _As if to finalize her guess the hologram struck her face with its open plam.

The hit spun her around, and she dove to avoid the blow to her back. Her mind was racing, _that's what I felt before, the hologram projectors. I was right! And this is my final test._

As she thought this, the hologram changed directions, and, like the Cruneo, headed for Leniox.

"Leniox move!" she yelled at him.

Leniox got to his feet and started to run, but it was no use. The Chozo hologram quickly caught him. Samus ran up behind the hologram and swept low with her staff.

Her oppenent dropped Leniox as its legs gave. Samus took aim and tried to spear her enemy, who rolled out of danger. The hologram kicked Samus's staff out of her hands and immediately went on the offensive.

_Lost my staff, Hearuw would have lost his head if he had seen that, _Samus was thinking.

She adopted a defensive stance and countered each harsh blow with her bare forearms. After these failed attempts the hologram tried to drop Samus with a swipe to her knees. Not even thinking, Samus flipped head-over-heels, landed, and kept countering in a seamless squence. Leniox stood spellbound as he watched on.

The Chozo hologram had now backed her to the edge of the clearing. _I could leave, _Samus thought, but the red heat of battle had consumed her, and she would not leave this fight.

She broke into a run towards her abandoned staff. The hologram followed her and cut her off, instead taking the staff for itself.

"Careful!" shouted Leniox from the sidelines. _No problem, except the two to one deal._

The hologram attacked with a fierce attitude, taking full advantage of the two staffs. Samus tried to get in a hit but couldn't. She countered one staff only to have the other strike her back. She landedon her back and caught a staff as it descended. The hologram showed no emotion as it used its full strength to throw Samus across the clearing.

The human landed in a heap but was up just as quickly. The staffs fell onto her and she blocked them with her arms. The second blow was hard and blood flowed.

Samus rolled out of the way of another attack and kicked the hologram in its side. She half expected her foot to go right through the orange but her foot hit solid matter.

The Chozo lashed out with the staffs and Samus grabbed them both. Using a trick Staxit had showed her, she twisted andspun at the same time to disarm the hologram.

Rising, the hologram was hit several times with the Orcios wood. It took a blow to the chest and fell. Samus came down hard with both rods and the hologram managed to knock one away. It rolled but was trapped by Samus.

Samus brought her staff down for the finishing blow. She stopped her swipe just before the hologram's throat. The hologram dissolved before her eyes, the orange floated upward like tiny dust particles.

"Good job," said Leniox in awe.

"Thank you," replied Samus as she wiped sweat from her brow. "Let's go home."


	15. Healing the Pain

_Sorry, I have been away all week and thus have been unable to write this chapter until now._

_We are nearing the end, I am both relieved and sad to say. I really like this chapter._

_A note- I am not crazy about reviews, I enjoy them as much as the nextgirl, but the number of hits to this story far exceeds the number of reviews. Please, if you read this, take a minute and tell me what you think- did it suck, was it good...?_

_Anyway, prepare for the end of this story..._

Chapter 15: Healing the Pain

The Hunter woke up. The cold ripped through her feeble layers, and the night's waters crashed violently. It was now many hours into the night and Samus could feel the darkness growing heavier. _I should get back to the resort, _she thought. Looking up at the cliff she saw only a black expanse.

Quickly she stood and embarked on her walk. On the way back she mulled over her memory, savoring it and pondering. Her mind was now recalling things she had let slip away, and she had now deemed it good to have them back. _Why did I repress these things?_ She asked herself, but she already knew the answer: she had wanted to escape her own pain, the pain of the Chozo's love. _Funny, I forgot that pain to bring on the pain of killing…_

Finally she reached Eros's Ocean Resort and went to her room. The halls were silent, people at sleep with no pain like hers.

She didn't bother with the light, but stared at the digital clock as she undressed. 1:28 changed to 1:29 as she climbed in bed.

Samus fell asleep as her head hit the pillow, which had been expertly fluffed earlier. Her subconscious took over and carried her into her dreams. In tonight's dream she was back on Creto with Uirlow and Leniox listening to Benach prove herself. Her dream-self cried at its beauty and it felt good to cry.

It was exactly 7:00 am Polarian time when Samus's eyes opened. She felt refreshed and ready to leave Nebulon. After taking a shower she dressed in her body suit, jeans, and red shirt. As she packed her things she turned on the TV.

"…our report on the Triya attacks will continue in just a minute. Now we turn to Remin with intergalactic weather…"

Samus was trying to fit all her things into her single duffle bag and it wasn't working. She just didn't have room for all her purchases. She'd have to carry them in their bags. _Oh well._

"…on Nebulon the weather looks bleak. Rain is expected around late noon and will continue until sunset…"

_The forecast is right too,_ thought Samus. Looking out the window she could see the rain cloud gathering on the horizon. It was much like her first day here but not quite so misty.

At 7:53 she left her room and carried her luggage down the stairs. Down in the lobby she gave the clerk her key and was checked out. Looking through the glass doors she could see Maelos pull up.

She left the clerk with a 'thank you' and started out. A voice made her slow and turn. Raven black sparkled with green was walking down the marble staircase she had just stepped off. With her family, the girl went to check out. Samus froze as the girl gave her an innocent smile.

Before Samus could move the girl with raven hair was standing in front of her.

"You are leaving this morning too?" she asked.

"Yes I am," replied Samus.

"I hope you think about poor Samus," said the youth. "Maybe you can see her as a friend too."

"I am so sorry…" said the girl's mother who had come to her daughter's side. "She is too curious. She didn't bother you did she?"

"No, she's fine," Samus told her.

"Come Minavara, let's leave this lady alone," said the mother.

After they left, Samus went outside to Maelos.

"Good morning Samus," he said. Samus noticed he wasn't wearing his normal pair of mechanics clothes. Like Samus, Maelos rarely wore normal street clothes, but today he had.

"I was hoping," Maelos said as they left Eros's Ocean Resort for the last time, "that I could interest you in some breakfast before you left."

"Sure," said Samus.

Twenty minutes later they found themselves inside a place called Colbas, plates of hot food before them. Maelos dug into his omelet with a will, but Samus looked at her plate of pancakes hesitantly.

"What's wrong Samus?" he asked with food in his mouth. Samus was reminded strongly of Leniox.

"It's been so long since I've actually had breakfast, especially pancakes." Without another word she began drown her cakes in syrup and started to eat.

When they both were finished eating and the bill was being paid Maelos told Samus, "I talked to my father yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yes, I told him what I felt and how I was planning to leave. He didn't take it well," Maelos paused. "But I am already enrolled at Triya University, they sent me my schedule yesterday too."

Samus's eyes widened. She didn't know a lot about colleges and things like that, _seeing as how I never went to one,_ but she recognized Triya University, It was one of the most prestigious schools in the galaxy.

"That's impressive," she said. Maelos shrugged as though it was nothing. "How did you get in?"

"I was first in my class when I graduated from Nebulon's school system. I could have gone anywhere. But that was when my mom died. We needed money and father made me work, so I lost my chance. Before you arrived though, I had started to reapply my earned credits, now they're worth everything they were 3 years ago. Triya was happy to accept me."

"Good," said Samus who then frowned. "Triya, I heard on the news--"

"It's okay, I watched it too. I'm not scared."

"Well that's good."

"Samus, there's something I haven't told you yet, and I feel I should," said Maelos, "you should know what happened to my mother."

Then he started.

"My mom was a teacher, here in Nebulon. I remember she used to make the best seafood tortellini. She made it because it was my favorite. We were happy back then. Then she started to get sick."

_Oh Maelos, _Samus could see where this was headed.

"She had somehow contracted Milatina, this rare disease that destroys your respiratory system. We spent all our money trying to treat her sickness, but we didn't have enough to get the best treatment. She died unable to breath." Here he paused. "You hear about it, other people dying a horrible death, and you think 'too bad'. It's not real until it happens to you."

"I am sorry Maelos," Samus said genuinely. "I know what its like to lose someone."

At this time the waiter came back with Maelos's card. He saw the pretty woman reach across the table to comfort the lucky man. He gently placed it on the table and left.

"Ever since, father has made me work, and he became greedy. He tries to make as much money as possible, even stealing it, because inside he feels that if we had had more, then mom would have lived."

Samus felt pity for her friend and a new understanding of Geros, corrupted by his wife's death. She didn't know what to say, so she was silent until Maelos motioned to leave.

Geros's Repair Station was just as messy as it had been the day Samus arrived, and, like that first day, she was the only customer.

Geros was waiting for them in front of her ship, stained with grease and with a scowl on his face as Samus entered.

"What took you so long Maelos?" he demanded. He gave Samus an angry look and then again looked to his son. He no longer liked either of them.

"I treated Samus to breakfast," Maelos told him.

Geros growled and said, "why?"

"I wanted to," Maelos said, now heated.

"Stop, there is no reason to be angry with Maelos, or myself," interrupted Samus. "Your son will be leaving soon, why not be nice?"

"You are the one who has taken him from me!" shouted Geros. A vein pulsed in his neck and his eyes turned savage.

"No, I am leaving to make a life for myself," Maelos said strongly. "A life you denied to me 3 years ago."

Geros stared at his son, _I denied?_ He thought. He had never been talked back to and he didn't like it.

"You don't need more money, nor do you need me, and I won't stay!" Maelos told Geros as he walked up to his father. For a second Samus thought Geros would strike his son, but the fear proved false.

"You need to let her go, mom would have cried if she could see how we treat each other. And you have to let me go too," Maelos said. "I am a man, and now I have to make a life for myself."

He embraced his father who stood in shock.

"Let mom go, let me go," Maelos told him.

The mention of his wife, for he had stopped talking about her years ago, did something to Geros. His face softened a little, and he returned his son's embrace. Samus stood far from them, a smile on her face. _They need to heal, like me._

Suddenly the tears came and the gruff mechanic let them flow. He cried his apologies, mourning his dead wife, his horrible attitude to his only child, and just letting all the things he had held inside for so long out. Samus was proud of Maelos, he had stood up to his father and now his father was seeing his errors.

For a minute they just stood there, Geros crying into his son's shoulder. Then Maelos led his father into the main office and set him in the chair. He came back with a small device, which Samus recognized. She took out her card, swiped it, and then transferred the credits to the station.

Maelos smiled at her and she could see there were tears in his eyes.

"Only the strong can cry with dignity," she said without realizing it. That was something Tubela had once said to her.

"Thanks," he replied. "Give me a minute and then I'll release the locks on your ship and open the dock."

Samus nodded. She went over to her bright orange ship and began to inspect it. After 3 full times around it she was sure everything looked okay. She took a breath and looked around. She hadn't anticipated that her final conversation with Geros would yield such results, but she was glad it had.

There was a harsh buzzing and the dock's entrance opened, revealing a stormy sky.The circular lock that held her ship rotated until the ship's front faced the open air. For a second more the grinding continued then it stopped.

Maelos appeared at Samus's side, he was calm and subtly sad.

"It's time for you to leave," he stated.

"Yes," she said. "How will you and Geros be?"

"He'll be fine, it will take some time for him to fully come to grips with himself, but we'll be okay."

There was a long silence, neither knowing what to do. They had become good friends over this week, but now they had to part. Both humans had bad memories of saying good-bye, so how to say it now was beyond them.

"I-I'll miss you," said Maelos who turned to Samus.

"We'll see each other, don't worry about that."

"I'll keep up with the news," said Maelos, "incase you do something important."

"Same here," Samus told him.

Not knowing what to do next, Maelos hesitantly put out his hand, waiting for a handshake. Samus looked at his hand, _a handshake won't do._ Not even thinking, she ignored his hand and gave Maelos a hug.

She hadn't given a hug for many years, and it surprised her how much the simple action affected her. She held on to Maelos, and suddenly wished to never leave her friend. _Why do I always leave my friends?_

Slowly, reluctantly, she let go and looked at him.

"Good-bye Maelos," she said quickly. Turning on her heel, she picked up her belongings and left without giving him a chance to call her back.

Once in her ship she took off, ignoring Creto's greeting.

The man with dark eyes watched the Hunter fly away, and he wondered if they would ever meet again.

"Did my visionary sensors deceive me or did I see Geros cry?" asked Creto after they had left Nebulon's atmosphere.

"They don't lie Creto," answered Samus. "Yes he cried." She continued to tell Creto the whole story, how Maelos's mother died, the effects, and their conversation that sparked his return.

Afterwards Creto was silent, no doubt deciding whether to still dislike Geros or not. Samus chose to think Creto came to the same understanding, that Geros had been wrong and would now try to repair his wrongs.

"Set a course for the Lithiun Sector please," she told Creto who willingly obeyed.

The black of space, freckled with stars, made Samus feel somewhat at home. She was always traveling, and so she enjoyed it, sometimes.

Samus took her bags to her sleeping quarters and set them on her bed. The simple room contrasted sharply with the room she had become accustomed to, there was no marble or gold here.

Sighing, she emptied the bags and began to put them in their proper places. Food to her "kitchen", soap ect. to the shower, and so forth. When she was done she found herself outside of her bio-suit's storage room. She opened it and looked in.

There was her Chozo suit, she had silently missed it this whole time.

_Hearuw is showing me and all the others our suits. _She remembered, _In the Training Hall we find them. The Chozo ones are shaped like a Chozo, when I get to mine I stop. It is so beautiful! Crafted just for me, human in shape, gleaming orange and red; I just stare. Other Warriors come out to show us the mechanics.Kerune__comes to me and shows me how to open it. I get inside, and am nervous. There is such power in this machine. It is a machine that will grow and breath and move with me. I command it to close and pain floods into me. It lasts only a second and I am glad at the exchange, pain for this privilege._

She had spent months training and Staxit was right, she exceeded many of her peers. It was an exciting time but also challenging.

Samus rememberedthe first time she saw her bio-suit with a certain joy. This thing before her was a marvel of the Chozo.

_It is also a killer, _said a voice in her mind.

_It is not! I am not a killer! _She shouted at it.

_Then what are you--?_ Samus shook her head and the voice stopped before it could demand an answer. She closed the compartment and headed for the cockpit.

_Ended a little bluntly, but that's where I wanted this chapter to end._


	16. Departure

_Hello again..._

_I am glad to hear my work has had emotional responses, thank you all for reviewing._

_Half way through this story I decided how I would end it. As I neared it, the task of ending my first story was exciting, but when I actually started it was daunting. I had a very hard time writing this chapter and nearly cried in doing so. _

_Here, I present to you the final chapter. _

Chapter 16: Departure

After several hours journey Samus was not at all tired. She was restless and anxious. A horrible feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach, a feeling that she would not reach Lithiun.

Samus's hunter-class ship was still a good day's travel away from the Lithiun Sector. It was the evening, if there was such a thing in the black of space, of the day she had left Nebulon. Her thoughts were, once again, focused on what had been.

"Samus?" asked Creto., " what are you thinking of?"

"The Chozo said not to dwell on what might have been. But what about what has been?" Samus thought out loud.

"I do believe that my makers would have been pleased with your remembrance of them," said Creto.

"You think so?"

"Yes my Lady, yes I do."

After a pause Samus sighed, "I miss Creto." She stared out the cockpit her eyes imagining Creto in front of her.

"I am here…" the computer said but then realized what its mistress on meant. "Oh yes, Creto. That place is no more my Lady."

Creto could remember when they had tried to return to the Chozo's first home-planet. It had been some 3.21 cycles ago, when Samus was sitting on free time like this last week…

They had both been excited to try and return to Creto. Jubilantly, Samus had put the ship to full power. The idea of seeing her family again evident on her face, but Creto had also noticed a sliver of doubt too.

They had come into an uncharted sector far out of the Federation's reach. For several minutes they had sped along, knowing that at any moment the Chozo planet would grow from a speck into a giant globe.

It never happened.

There had been no trace that Creto had ever existed.

Creto had said, ' maybe we have the wrong coordinates.' But it knew better.

'No!' was all Samus could manage. Creto's mistress had screamed and shed more tears then Creto had thought possible. It had been the most distress Creto had ever seen in Samus Aran, and it hoped to never see her in that vulnerable position again.

The Chozo planet Creto had just disappeared along with all of the Chozo. Never were they found.

Samus got up from her seat and went to get something to eat. She opened her small freezer to reveal numerous packaged meals. _I wish I had more time to actually cook, _she thought; _and a place to really cook in,_ she thought after looking for her nonexistent cooking supplies.

Into the microwave the dinner went and soon it was done. Samus took it to the cockpit to eat. As she ate, a question surfaced in her mind. _Why did Creto disappear? _It was a question she had spent so much previous time trying to answer. _I don't think I'll ever find the answer._

"My Lady, there is an unmarked spaceship coming this way," Creto told her as she finished her 'meal'.

"Cloak and continue on our course," was Samus's nonchalant reply.

It turned out to be nothing but a material transport ship for the Federation, nothing to worry about.

It was well past what would have been 11 o'clock on Nebulon, but still Samus was wide awake. She decided to once again check on the Federation's findings on Tallon IV, but instead of going to their database, she found herself hacking into Maelos's credit account.

"How did I get here?' she asked herself.

"You first pressed--" began a smart Certo.

"Oh shut up you!" Samus retorted.

"Merely trying to be of service," Creto said softly.

Samus stared at the name 'Maelos'.

"It will be so hard for him to leave, especially now that he and his father are making up," she said. _When I left it was too hard._ AT that moment her final missing memory came flying at her and she couldn't run from it.

_I am flying my ship with Kerune. We are both in our Power Suits. Even with them on, I can see my father's eyes, strong and patient. _

_This is my last bit of flight training. Staxit has been working with me lately, but today father took me out. He is proud of me, I can see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice._

_We have been out all day and are now heading back. I am looking forward to dinner and hearing Chonena tell us about her day. At this point in my life I am so happy. I am a Warrior._

_I dock in dock 4 and we both immediately sense something is wrong. Kerune looks at me and I can see fear in his eyes. My heart is pounding and I don't know why._

_When we get out of the ship Staxit is waiting for us. She has her suit on and her helmet in her hands. _

"_Come with me," she tells us._

_We exit the docks and I can see numerous ships coming and going. _Why are they leaving? _I think. The air is tense. The normal feelings of patience and activity are now anxious and hectic._

_Staxit leads us to the Common. As we make our way through the streets we see Chozo running. So are shouting out names, others are crying, and some are headed to the Common like us. We enter the Common and my heart stops as I hear a piercing note. I look and see Chonena leading all of the Musicians, a hundred strong, in a frightful new song. _

_It is sorrowful and tells of death and departure. Many of the Chozo start to cry, slow, quiet tears. I take off my helmet. I can hear Tubela addressing the community over the Musicians' song, but I don't listen. I am staring at Chonena, my mother. She is crying as she sings, and even in her sorrow she is beautiful._

_Tubela has dismissed the crowd and Staxit is again leading us through the swarm. _

_I see Uirlow and he tells me, "good-bye my dear Samus. I am glad to have been your friend." I try to ask him why he says good-bye but we are swept in different directions. _

_Kerune takes my hand and I can feel him trembling. I have never seen the Chozo like this. They are chaotic and full of a foreboding feeling. I do not like this._

_Staxit takes us into the Room of Council and there is the Grand Council. She takes us right to Tubela._

"_Here they are Grand Councilor," she says._

_Tubela looks to me, "take this, it will help you on your journey," she says. In her hands is a pulsing thing. It lifts in the air and so do I. I am confused and frightened, my arms are flailing. There is a blinding light and my body feels separated from my spirit. Suddenly it is over and I can feel power like nothing I have ever felt before. I look at myself, and see that somehow my suit has changed._

"_What is this?" I ask Tubela._

"_The Varia Suit," says Tubela. "It is a more powerful bio-suit and you will need it."_

"_Why will I need it?" I ask. I can see the terror in her eyes._

"_We are at war," she tells Kerune and me. "Our fellow Chozo are in trouble. On Tallon IV an evil has arisen. A poison that is corrupting the creatures and plants and Chozo."_

_Kerune looks at me and I think of what war will mean. It will mean fighting and death, horror and destruction._

"_Also on Zebes, the evil of this world is spreading." Tubela looks at Kerune and Staxit. "All Warriors are being deployed to Tallon for protection or to Zebes to force the Space Pirates out."_

Space Pirates! _I think._ I will go!

_All of the Chozo present look at me and in unison say "no"._

"_Your mission will be different," says Tubela and Kerune lowers his head. _

_A Chozo comes into the hall and says, "Council! Your ship is ready!"_

"_We the Council must go to Tallon IV. We will create a lock on the Great Poison. The Cipher it will be called."_

_She begins to leave, and we all follow her. I wonder what my mission will be. Even though I am scared and all is chaos, the idea of having a special mission excites me._

_Back out in the Common the crowd has lessened. Many Chozo are still listening to the Musicians. All of the Warriors are gone._

_The ship for the Council has landed in the middle of the Common. The Council boards but Tubela stays with me a minute more._

"_Your mission is for you and you only," she starts. "You must leave."_

_The words are simple but more powerful then all of my classes. The excitement I felt turns into disbelief._

"_Leave?"_

"_You must leave us. You will not fight in this war, but you will run. Samus Aran, you are a human and a Chozo, but now you must live as a human. Go, and do not turn back." She grasps my head, for I have removed my helmet, and gives me a Chozo kiss. "May truth guide you."_

_I stand as my inner self turns into a black pit. The idea of leaving is too much. I can't do it!_

"_Staxit, Kerune, we must leave," she says._

_Staxit turns to me and kneels, "may you find your reason for being. It was a joy to watch you grow and now a sorrow to leave. Good-bye, Samus the Warrior." _

_As she leaves Kerune looks at me. The pain rips through me and my tears flow. He is crying too and his eyes are nothing but love. He kisses my forehead gently and slowly. _

"_I love you, Dearheart," he says. _

_He turns and I cry, "don't leave me! I love you! Don't leave me!" _

_My voice falls to sobbing on that last word. Behind me I can hear Chonena. Her song breaks away and soars above the rest. So high and painful that my heart aches and my breath is hard. My father locks eyes with my mother, and in that silent good-bye I can see all their love. He gives me one final teary look and then is gone from my sight. _

_I am alone! My world, my life is crashing down on me!_

_I turn to the Musicians and Benach cries for me. My mother's song rises higher still, and it takes every part of me to keep from falling to the ground._

_I can take no more and I run to my ship. Oblivious to where I am going I run. I run through the empty streets, my weeping drowning out Chonena. _

_Somehow I reach docks. I can't think anymore! My only thought is '_you must leave_'. _

_In front of my ship is Leniox. He catches me as I collapse in my grief. We both fall to the ground crying._

"_Be strong Samus!"_

"_Why must I leave!" I ask him. I don't know if he has the answer, but I must know._

"_Now I will tell you, the time is right," he says._

_I stop my shouting but keep crying silent tears._

"_That night at Purit Peak the cosmos gave me one of their secrets. The secret is for the good of the galaxy and must be odeyed," he wipes tears from his eyes. "It said that you, Samus, must not fight in the Chozo's war. It said you must leave us, for later in your life you will return to us. You are our Warrior, the Hatchling of the Chozo. The Newborn that was born of the dark to bring the light."_

_Leniox looks at me with his solemn face, "you are the galaxy's hope, and to survive you must leave." _

_We stand up and he says, "now go! My prophecy will be proven in time. Samus," he looks me in the eye, "you must trust me."_

"_I trust you, Leniox the Astronomer," I tell him as my mind clears._

"_I love you, Samus my friend, now leave."_

_"Good-bye, Leniox. I will miss you,_"_ I say. _

_The finality of leaving has set in, and so __I board my ship and leave Creto behind. I leave to find my reason, trusting in Leniox that it will lead me back to the Chozo that I love._

Samus came back to reality, unsurprised to feel warm tears on her face. Her blurred eyes refocused and saw Maelos's account.

_The Prophecy that Leniox made has been proven, _she realized. She had returned to the Chozo and freed them from this world. She had helped save the galaxy by defeating the Space Pirates. Her purpose-her reason for being- she realized, was to be the last Chozo Warrior; to be the last Defender and Protector of the galaxy. _All things have a reason._

Samus looked again at Maelos's account and then pressed the transfer bottom. It would take a lot of money that Maelos didn't have to make it through his education, and Samus was going to help him. A flashing note on her screen said-transfer of 80,000 credits from account 57391 to account 92365 complete.

80,000 credit was pretty steep, it was more than half her account, but Maelos was worth it. _The future of Nebulon is worth it, _she thought.

After the flashing subsided, Samus settled back into her chair. For a moment, just one moment, there was complete silence. And in that moment's silence Samus felt at peace, with herself and the galaxy.

A beep from the control panel broke the silence, and Creto said, "my Lady, the Federation is requesting an audience with you. Will you comply?"

"Yes, Creto," she answered. She had known they would find her.


	17. Epilogue:Aether

Epilogue: Aether

_The call Samus Aran; bounty hunter, Hatchling, and Newborn; received, was a request from the Galactic Federation to find and assist some of its troops. They were stranded on a remote planet known as Aether._

_The planet in question was split in light and dark, this Samus learned after crash landing on Aether._

_She found the troops, but no survivors. _

_Samus is thought to be cold, but the sight of their deaths saddened and enraged her. She explored the planet further and found a temple. Inside this temple, she was met by the last Luminoth Sentinel, U-Mos_.

"You are the only one who can restore the Light of Aether," finished U-Mos.

Samus stood by him, the creature many feet taller than her. She was thinking of her purpose and how all things happen for a reason. _I will help this race. I will return their light to them, for I was born of the dark to bring the light._

She looked up at U-Mos and nodded. After he had given her the information she needed, Samus left.

She went to the Temple Grounds, back to her battle. All the while she could feel her loved ones watching her, and they were smiling. As Samus stepped out into the feeble sunlight she knew it was the truth that was guiding her.

The Author's Final Note

Wow, was this story ever a ride. Thank you my readers for sticking with me the whole way.

I have a few things to say before you exit this-

I noticed in some of the reviews for this story that a few reviewers had talked about Creto and had given it a gender. I am curious, how many of you thought of Creto as male or female?

Please give me any writing tips you think I need, I can take crititism, as long as its not mean.

As to future projects... I have thought of many things I could do.

I may write another metroid fic focused on the Luminoth's war, or possibly a story for Maelos...

I have thought also of creating a fic for either Sonic, Zelda, or (what the heck) a SSBM humor. Which one of these idea's do you like the most?

Anyway, those are stories for another day. Good-bye, alleycat1312.


	18. Deleted Scenes

_Due to my nostalgia, and the fact that people keep reading this story, I have created a chapter dedicated to revealing my original feelings and ideas for this story._

_This chapter is full of 3 "deleted scenes", parts of the story I omitted but still want to share with you. As a reference, all of the actual writing will be just like every previous chapter. Things in _**bold letters, **_are my thoughts and commentaries._

_Here we go…_

Chapter 18: Deleted Scenes

1. The Feast of Life

**This scene I planned to include after chapter 9 but before the Feast of Becoming. It obviously didn't make it. I had planned for it to be a memory (1st person), but for this purpose I write it in 3rd person.**

Samus sat by the Fountain clothed in the bright new robes Chonena had gotten for her. Today was the Feast of Life, the day when the Chozo honored life and love and dedicated themselves to one another in a sign of permanent union. These beautiful creatures would have spent the last year or so courting, male and female, and today would be the day they announced their engagements.

**Samus sitting by the Fountain was an idea I later used in chapter 11.**

She knew who some would pick.

Musia would choose the joyful Tretin as his bride. Yuewapi was going to pick the brilliant Kipate for her spouse. And Samus could name a dozen others, they were all her peers, and they were all finding love.

But what for herself? Chonena had told her that each year the number of Chozo ready to pick a spouse at the Feast of Life was even. Everyone would find their soul-mate. No one would be sad or lonely. It was just the way Chozo mating had been forever, was, and would be for the rest of time.

Except this year. This year the number was odd. 81 Chozo were in this generation, and Samus had made it that way.

_What is going to happen? _She thought. _Even Tubela can't fix this problem…would it be worse if one of the Chozo picks me and then an actual Chozo doesn't find a mate? How did this happen?_

So she sat by the Fountain, waiting nervously for what might happen. From her seat, she could barely see the Room of Council towering over the treetops. There were Chozo all around her, each one holding hands with another…

She sighed and put her head in her hands and gazed out at them. Then Benach walked up to her and she instantly smiled, feigning happiness.

"Hail Samus," said Benach friendly.

"Hello Benach," said Samus. She then added, "And to you too Uirlow," as he appeared behind Benach.

Samus continued to smile, but underneath it she knew what was going on. She had known that Benach and Uirlow would pick each other; it was obvious to everyone. Samus tried to be happy for them, but her own grief made it impossible. _Am I that sad that I can't be happy for my friends? _

"I have accepted Uirlow's request to be his wife," Benach gladly told her.

"I have accepted Benach's invitation to be her husband," said Uirlow as he gently placed his hands on Benach's shoulders.

"We wanted you to witness this before the Witnessing," they said in unison.

_The Witnessing, _thought Samus, _when everyone goes before the community and makes their commitment public._

"Are you glad Samus?" asked Benach. She could see right through Samus's mask, nothing could be hidden from this Chozo friend.

"I am," said Samus with a genuine try at gladness. "I witness it, so now go to them."

The happy couple turned and walked away, Benach giving Samus one final look over her shoulder.

Samus sat there for several minutes, knowing that by now everyone was chosen. _Will I ever find love? Will it be with Chozo or human? When?_

**Lots of people wonder if Samus should fall in love, myself included.**

In the peaceful quiet she continued to sit, then Leniox approached her.

"Greetings friend," he said softly. "why are you sad?"

"Come on Leniox!" Samus almost shouted at him. She raised her head and stared at him with hot eyes. "I have no one!"

"No, that is not true," he told her. "You forget that you have all of us. The Feast of Life does not take your friends and peers away from you! It teaches them to love and then they can spread it to the world move freely and much more truthfully."

"Ugh…" moaned Samus. She'd heard enough of that talk from her parents and all the Elders. Could someone please give her a real comfort, not one out of a book?

"Please Samus, try to understand…"

"Lenoix!" called a voice.

They both looked up and could see a Chozo waiting at the Bridge. She was calling for Leniox, her mate.

"I am coming!" Leniox called back.

He rose to go to his love and left Samus with these words, "we Astronomers can hear the cosmos. They call to us and we listen as best we can. They will bring you life and a reason, so please don't be so full of sorrow when there is such life around you and in your future."

**In chapter 12, Leniox tells Samus what Astronomers do. Well, what you just read was my original plan for saying that.**

Later, as twilight settled on Creto, Samus was in her room. She was staring into a full-sized mirror that was mounted on her eastern wall.

"Why am I here?" she asked the mirror but no answer came.

"Where do I belong?" she questioned her reflection.

"I am neither Chozo, though I have their blood, nor human, though I am of their birth. Where do I belong? This creature raised by the enlightened?" she asked herself.

**The beginning of the motif---Samus questioning herself.**

Gently on her door came a tap, and Chonena entered.

**Once again, this part with Samus and Chonena talking in Samus's room finds itself used in chapter 11.**

"Sit child," she told Samus.

Samus sat on her bed, and it sank to her weight. Chonena remained standing in front of her child, arms folded in front of her, eyes full of care.

"What troubles you?" the mother asked.

At that, Samus spilled herself to Chonena. She was worried about the Feast of Becoming since she wasn't doing well. There was the fact that everyone had found their soul-mate except her. She was tired of being behind the Chozo, of being the impatient, easily tired, and uncomprehending human. She wanted to find out where she really belonged, and whom she was supposed to be with. This and much more made its way to Samus's lips.

"Shhh…" Chonena quieted her. "Be calm and listen to me."

Chonena knelt on the floor before Samus, the two pairs of eyes even. She covered Samus's hands with her own and said, "you must not let this hurt you."

"Samus, I believe in Gorbeta's prediction, your father, the community, believes in you. We will support you when you fall, don't you remember Tubela telling you that?"

Samus thought and then remembered what Tubela had said when she had been before the Council for the second time, '_they will look after you as will the whole community and this Council'. _Not the exact words but close enough.

"So use that support child! Samus, you must always do things alone, why? Let us help you. You have never completely opened up, part of you is still on K-2L," said Chonena.

Samus looked at her mother with anger at the mention of K-2L. She recalled the last moments with her parents. _What does she know? _Samus told herself in blind anger, _she wasn't there when they died or when the pirates came for me! _But then a voice, the voice of her inner truth, said-_she, all the Chozo understand more then you realize, return their love._

Samus looked into Chonena's eyes and knew it was true.

"They are in a better place, trust in that truth my darling," the Chozo said.

Samus nodded.

Chonena took Samus's head and turned it to the mirror. Samus looked at the reflection of a beautiful woman. This woman was strong and proud, but she was troubled and full of uncharacteristic confusion.

"You do not have to pick one or the other, Samus," said Chonena. "You are both Human and Chozo, embrace that aspect of yourself. You are beautiful."

Chonena drew Samus closer to herself and held the child there.

"You are of both worlds, you can live in both and flourish in both. You can find peace in both and love in both."

Via the mirror, Chonena looked into the depths of Samus's eyes, "for you must know that I love you. And if all else fails, you have a mother's love."

Samus relaxed in Chonena's hold and sighed, taking in the fragrance of her mother. It was warm and calm like autumn leaves.

"Kerune and I are helping you find your reason, but eventually you must decide for yourself. But whatever you decide, know that you can live here and that we love you."

**I really wanted to develop the father-daughter and mother-daughter relationships of the Chozo and Samus. This scene really helps you get a view of Chonena and Samus' relationship.**

2. Benach and Homecoming

**In chapter 8, Warmth, Samus briefly describes her friends. Benach is said to be the closest friend, but as I continued the story, I gave Leniox more and more of the "best friend" role. To counter that, I had planned this scene, but it just didn't fit anywhere. It was too small for its own chapter and too important to add to an existing chapter, I was afraid it would be overlooked.**

The final trees of Gerverda vanished behind them as Samus and Leniox climbed up the cliff to the Common. They were almost there and the sensations of laughter and eating filled their minds.

"Almost there," Samus panted.

"Right, almost there…" Leniox replied in a raspy voice.

They'd been climbing for the last hour and the sun was now down. The cliff was illuminated by the lights of the feast so they could keep climbing. The path was windy and narrow, weaving around outshoot of stone and tree roots.

Samus heaved herself over and up into the small clearing where her Warrior training had taken place. She turned and helped Leniox up and he sat down next to her breathing heavily.

"We made it!" laughed Samus. She rocked back and forth in laughter and gazed out over Gerverda to the Qulox Mountains. _Beautiful…_she was so glad it was over, and it had been well worth it.

"Let's go eat," she said and brought Leniox to his feet, "I'm starving!"

She got up and started to run. She was exhausted but found new energy in the promise of seeing her Chozo family again.

"Hurry up Leniox!" she called to him.

Leniox walked over, smiling at his friend. _It is good to see her so happy._

Soon they made it to the Common. Walking through the ring of Statues, Samus went to parents. Leniox followed her.

"Samus!" rejoiced Chonena. "My daughter has returned!" she cried for all to hear.

"They have returned!" echoed Kerune to the other Chozo.

The community quieted and Tubela the Grand Councilor rose from her seat. At the Grand Council's table were all of the other Warrior and Astronomer pairs. They all turned to Samus and Leniox.

"Welcome my dears, Samus the Warrior and Leniox the Astronomer! Come and join your brothers and sisters. You are proven, become who you have chosen to be," spoke Tubela.

To the cheer of the community, Samus and Leniox went to the Grand Council. As they walked, Samus felt complete and at home. This was her homecoming. Now she was a true Chozo, and Leniox with her. They could really start to live now!

They took their seats at the table with the other pairs and Tubela came to them. All around them, the festivities took place. Talk and laughter mingled with eating and drinking. The entire Chozo population of Creto was celebrating the end of the Feast of Becoming, but there was still more to come.

"Good job Samus. Good job Leniox," Tubela told them. She gave them both a hug and bind them eat and have pleasure.

"I must find my parents and Pheniola," Leniox said to Samus. "They will want to see me."

"Oh course, go to them, my friend," replied Samus. And so Leniox went to his parents and fiancé. She watched him go with caring eyes.

It was hours later, when the night was growing old and everyone was full of food and drink that the whole Grand Council stood and spoke.

Samus had moved from the Grand Council's table to where her family was sitting. She watched her mother rise. Chonena moved in her flowing gown to a platform of stone that set next to the Common's edge. She was met by all of the other Musicians.

"The last to prove themselves--" said Gorbeta.

"But not the least by any means--" said a male Elder, Samus recognized him as the one who had spoken to her at her second Council meeting.

"Prove yourselves," finished Tubela. The Grand Council repeated it, and they all sat down.

All one hundred of the Musicians stood on the platform and everyone could see them. Dressed in light pink were Benach and the other would-be Musicians. Chonena and Fyre, all the proven Musicians, were robed in pure red.

Some took up their instruments, things like lutes and harps. They carefully plucked them in test and then fell silent. Others cleared their throats and held their heads high, ready to sing.

Chonena broke the formation and came in front of them. She lifted her slender arms, the sleeves of her robe moving with her. Holding the choir ready, she eyed them all then slowly dropped her hands in the first beat.

A low rumbling of bass voice filled the air. It pulsed, and the hair on Samus's arms rose. The lutes and harps entered and then the other voices.

It was the Chozo's creation, their birth into the universe. At first there were no words, only sounds, pure sound. They crashed onto one another and mixed together, a battle. Samus could detect the faint rising of soprano voices, and so did the Chozo's search for a home begin.

Listening to the now Chozian words, Samus could see the story in her mind; the Chozo finding Creto, their technology and expansion, and then the battles against evil.

Samus looked around at the other Chozo. They all had the same expression of joy and admiration on their faces. Some had closed their eyes to better see the pictures.

Because the music really did form pictures in your mind! Samus closed her eyes and could perfectly see the Chozo cultivating Creto. Every detail as real, each shadow had weight. _How can this be? _She asked herself.

**I would like to think that Chozian music would possess an unknown quality to it. Something that would make it better then human music.**

Samus didn't know how long the Musicians song lasted and it didn't matter to her. Like Chonena's song, she could have spent cycles listening to it.

Soon though, the pink robes moved forward and the red robes stopped singing. Chonena left the front and then the young ones were on their own.

Samus looked up and saw Benach start to lead them in song. _Lead them well Benach, _she wished to her.

Listening carefully to the soft words, Samus caught the story line of their song. It was one they had written themselves, the song of their generation. _Wow, _Samus admired. Their song was just as beautiful and just as powerful. The pictures were still clear and the community listened with ado.

Then one by one, the Chozo meaning to prove themselves stepped out and sang a piece of their life. They told the story of Samus's generation, of their births and challenges and triumphs.

Then, finally, Benach stepped out.

She was the last one to sing and everyone listened because they knew this was the end.

Benach started with a high note of piercing strength. The picture in Samus's mind was of pure light and power. It then changed to one of bright red sunsets, and relaxed to a picture of the seaside.

**Drawing an allusion to Samus's "warmth" memory.**

Benach sang on and looked out to the crowd. In it, she found Samus. The two friends locked eyes and, smiling, Benach broke into another phase of her solo.

Samus stared at her best friend and tried to find a way to describe her beauty. _I have no words to explain my love for her, it is like her song, you can't capture it._

And as Samus listened she found herself being mentioned. Benach was singing about her! _What?_ But even as she questioned, Samus thanked Benach for her constant loyalty. _What else can a friend be?_

Benach told the story of the Newborn to the community, and how it intertwined with their existence. Of her own personal love and friendship, she also told. '_This is our time, our generation for being' _she sang.

And as the Feast of Becoming ended, Samus watched Benach finish the Song of Generations in perfect bliss.

**That was a large expansion on the tiny detail of Samus dreaming in the beginning of chapter 15. I just felt like every friend I gave Samus was male and that she needed a female friend. Ever have a friend that exits your life but leaves a permanent mark? That is Benach.**

3. Metroid Prime

**In chapter 1, at the end, I mention the "horrors that" Samus "met on Tallon IV". I had meant to close this story with a clip of the battle with Metroid Prime in the Impact Crater, but when I ended the story I decided it didn't fit.**

**This next scene is placed in chapter 16-Departure, as Samus leaves Nebulon.**

**Caution for those playing Metroid Prime, this scene contains serious spoilers.**

Samus sat in the cockpit and thought about what had happened on Tallon IV and how the Federation was investigating there. Would they find any traces of her? Would they find the metroids or decipher the pirate logs? Would they find the remains of the Impact Crater…

"At the Impact Crater," she thought out-loud.

"Samus?" asked Creto.

"Nothing Creto, just thinking about Tallon IV," replied Samus.

"Oh yes my Lady, the files from your suit were very graphic," said the computer.

"Creto, upload those files for me," commanded Samus.

"Yes right away," complied Creto.

The files came up on the control panel's screen, and Samus studied them.

Under Metroid Prime it read-'_recommend maximum firepower when engaging this enemy'. _Samus thought, _yeah, like I needed to know that._

She kept reading the files on the last enemy she had fought, recalling the battle in her head…

_I think, this fight seems to last forever! Metroid Prime has to be the most durable foe I've ever faced. _

_As I waste this thought it ensnarls me in that green light and draws me close._

_So close I can see every gleaming facet of its eyes, the black stench filling my suit, and I can feel its hatred, the pure evil of its inner being._

_I fire a power missile at it and it releases me. Then it charges and I barely have time to get into morph ball and roll under it to safety. When I'm back up, it changes in color and makes my power beam useless._

_I switch to the plasma beam and hope to burn Metroid Prime back to the hell it came from. I pump out blasts of plasma but they do little damage._

_I keep fighting for what seems like days. When does this end?_

_I can tell that Metroid Prime is weakening. I check my energy and find it ¾ full. That's decent, considering the firepower I've used and the length of the battle._

She paused in that memory and her eyes scrolled down the information. They hit the log on Metroid Prime's second form…

_This thing floats in front of me; it wishes to consume me. I will not give it the victory!_

_I see its tentacles rise and fall. I didn't expect the shockwave, and it blasts through my shielding. The power rips through my body and I can feel my energy level falling._

_Metroid Prime then disappears. Where did it go?_

_I turn on the X-ray visor and find it, laughing at me. Oh, how I hate this creature! It destroyed this planet and corrupted thousands of Chozo. Because of it, my father had to leave me to guard the Grand Council while they made the Cipher. Then I realize that my father most likely died at the hands of Metroid Prime… _

_A blind rage flies onto me, the red heat of battle takes over._

_The pool of Phazon! There it is and here I come for it. My Phazon Suit takes in the mutating substance and throws it at my enemy. Power surges through me and I can feel the icy cold electricity of the Phazon._

_My foe recoils and I wait for another pool of Phazon to form. Doesn't it realize it is setting itself up? I don't care though, whatever will defeat it._

_After a fight nearly as long as the first, I deal the final blow. My eyes are full of light as it dies._

_But as it does, it reaches for me. I try to flee, I'd do anything to evade its revolting touch. Metroid Prime touches my suit and my mind screams 'no'! The transparent tentacles go through my bio-suit and I can feel it touching my very body._

_It wants me to die. Above all, it wants me to die. I can hear its thoughts, the gurgle of its failing mind. It can feel the Chozo in me; it knows I am the last Chozo Warrior. It wants to kill me, but I am going to win this fight._

_My suit changes. I can feel new power and break the bond with Metroid Prime and run. _

_I reach the Temple and call my ship. Just before the explosion I jump to safety._

_On my ship, I remove my helmet, I want to see the Chozian world with my own eyes._

_It is beautiful and I know it will haunt my dreams, this place will. And as I stand there, I know that the spirits Metroid Prime and its Phazon had trapped are being released. I will miss this place. _

4. Notes

Thanks to everybody for reading this, double thanks to those who reviewed/will review (hint-hint).

But really, I can't stress how much I like this story, and that's why I wrote this final chapter. Hopefully you agree with me for writing a 'deleted scene', since it is a little unusual.

Also, none of what I just wrote is supposed to fit into the actual story. So do not try to read them along with the story, it's not what I meant. These scenes are separate but still had a strong influence on the story.

Finally, I'd like to tell you all that I have plans to write a story for Maelos. Yep you heard me right, a story for Maelos. Of course Samus will be involved though, so don't worry about that. I have no idea when this will happen, but I am set on writing it, so look out for it.

Thanks again to everybody, bye-bye! alleycat1312


End file.
